La Vengeance du Roi Loup
by Alis M.W. Ombrage
Summary: Robb Stark se réveille avec sa tête sur ses épaules, une cicatrice déchiquetée autour du cou et une envie terrible d'arracher la gorge à tous ceux qui ont trahi sa famille. Frey, Bolton, Lannister... ils vont payer cher les Noces Pourpres. Car le Nord ne reconnaît qu'un seul roi et son nom est Stark.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _« Les Lannister vous saluent »_

La voix de Roose Bolton murmure encore au creux de son oreille lorsque Robb Stark se réveille brutalement, le corps perclus de douleurs, avec la certitude qu'il devrait être mort... qu'il _était_ mort.

Il se redresse vivement, indifférent à la douleur dans sa poitrine et dans son cou, les yeux écarquillés et un cri de rage et de désespoir au bord des lèvres.

Mère, Talisa, son fils ! Morts, tous morts ! Poignardés, massacrés, trahis par Walder Frey, par Roose Bolton, le tout orchestré d'une main de maître par Tywin Lannister. Ah, le vieux lion des Pluies de Castamere porte décidément bien son nom !

Robb halète quand une douleur poignante transperce sa poitrine. Sa vision noircit et il entrevoit avec peine une ombre s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester allongé, Gardien du Nord. Toutes tes blessures ne sont pas complètement guéries.

Deux mains petites mais fortes appuient sur ses bras et l'obligent à s'allonger. Un pâle rayon de soleil tombe alors sur le visage de son sauveur et Robb sursaute presque de surprise. Il observe, ébahi, la créature qui se tient auprès de lui et qui vérifie ses bandages. Elle a un visage ovale, au menton pointu. Sa peau, foncée et marbrée comme l'écorce d'un arbre, est recouverte d'un étrange vêtement moulant fait apparemment de branches, de mousses et de feuillages cousus ensemble.

Robb tressaille lorsqu'elle applique un cataplasme exhalant une forte odeur d'humus sur ses blessures. Elle recouvre le tout d'une large feuille rouge, celle d'un weirwood, se rend-il compte, et croise finalement son regard: deux grands yeux dorés à la pupille fendue comme celle d'un chat. Il ose à peine croire ce que son esprit lui murmure.

\- Que... vous êtes...

\- Ton peuple nous a appelé les Enfants de la Forêt. Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée d'entre nous maintenant.

Robb sent l'incrédulité se heurter à ce que sa vue, son ouïe et son odorat lui affirment. Un Enfant de la Forêt... Comme dans les contes de la Vieille Nan. Mais en chair et en os.

\- Je m'appelle If, poursuit l'Enfant.

Robb hoche la tête, la langue nouée. Son regard se détourne de la créature dont il peine encore à croire à la réalité pour observer l'endroit où il se trouve. Cela ressemble à une caverne. C'est sombre et seule la lumière pâle du soleil lui permet de voir que le plafond est constitué d'un entrelacs épais de racines. Le sol est en terre battue recouverte d'une épaisse couche d'humus et il est allongé sur une longue pierre grise.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Sur l'Île-aux-Faces.

Robb retourne son attention sur If.

\- L'Île-aux-Faces ? Mais... comment ?

\- Les Greenseers ont vu ta mort dans le château de pierre des Jumeaux. Ils ont vu ce qu'il advenait du Nord, ce qu'il advenait de tout Westeros, si ta mort restait inébranlable. Alors nous avons décidé d'agir. Deux Greenseers sont allés récupérer les morceaux de ton corps dans les eaux de la Green Fork et t'ont apporté à moi, sur l'Île-aux-Faces.

À ces mots, Robb grimaça et porta une main à sa gorge. Les bords déchiquetés d'une cicatrice heurtèrent le bout de ses doigts. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il retraçait la cicatrice encore tendre qui courait tout au long de son cou, en faisant le tour.

\- Ils m'ont décapité... comprit-il, consterné.

\- Oui, confirma If. Et ils ont décapité le direwolf Grey Wind et ont cousu sa tête sur ton corps pour le faire ensuite défiler au milieu de leurs soldats, pendant que les bannières du loup gris brûlaient.

Robb ferma les yeux de douleur. Il avait espéré qu'au moins Grey Wind... Quelle folie. La folie d'un jeune roi fou.

\- Et pourtant, je parle et je respire. Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que d'autres ont pu...

\- Tu es le seul, Robb Stark, interrompit If. La magie qui t'a ramené est presque impossible à accomplir. Sur toi seul convergeaient les éléments nécessaires à ta résurrection. Parce que l'hospitalité des Anciens et des Nouveaux Dieux t'a été donnée, pour ensuite être bafouée. Parce que tu es un Stark, et que le sang des Premiers Hommes coule fort et puissant dans tes veines. Parce que tu étais un warg et lié au direwolf, emblème et totem de ta lignée. Parce qu'ils ont cousu sa tête sur ton corps, mêlant vos chairs et vos sangs... pour toutes ses raisons, nous avons pu accomplir les rites qui ont ramené ton âme et réveillé ta chair.

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Robb et If s'éloigna pour lui donner un peu d'intimité et le laisser pleurer ses proches. Il était le seul survivant. Qu'on ne lui dise plus que le dicton « Un Stark ne vit jamais bien longtemps loin du Nord » n'était que superstition. Entre son grand-père Rickard et son oncle Brandon, morts brûlés et étranglés par les ordres du Roi Fou, sa tante Lyanna, morte de fièvre à la Tour de la Joie, son père Ned, décapité par un jeune roi tout aussi fou que le précédent, et lui-même, sa mère et sa femme, assassinés par les mains de ceux-là même qui leur avaient juré allégeance, il finissait par croire que la magie existait belle et bien mais sous une forme commune bien plus subtile et pernicieuse que le sous-entendaient les maesters de la Citadelle, le feu des dragons ou son extraordinaire résurrection.

Tout avait commencé à se déliter lorsque son père était parti à Kings Landing pour y mourir quelques lunes plus tard... Et que restait-il de l'ancienne maison royale des Stark désormais ? En l'espace de quelques lunes, une famille qui régnait sur le Nord depuis plusieurs milliers d'années avait été presque complètement décimée. Bran et Rickon étaient morts, tués, et leurs corps brûlés par Theon Greyjoy, qu'ils avaient pourtant accueilli dans leur famille et aimé comme un frère. Sansa était toujours à Kings Landing, seule, entre les mains de ces ignobles Lannister, et Arya était les dieux seuls savaient où, peut-être encore en vie, mais peut-être morte également et sans doute perdue.

Il ne restait plus que lui et Jon, qui s'était juré à la Garde de Nuit.

Les larmes de tristesse firent bientôt la place aux larmes de rage.

Frey... Bolton ! Meurtriers ! Parjures ! Traîtres ! Et pour quoi ? Pour l'affront imaginaire d'un mariage annulé et le pouvoir factice offert par les Lannister ? Comme ils devaient sourire et se réjouir au fond de leurs châteaux... Ils pensaient l'avoir tué et humilié, ils pensaient avoir détruit les Stark, ils se croyaient maintenant forts et invulnérables, eux qui avaient si brutalement mis fin à une famille vieille de huit millénaires! Mais il n'était pas mort, contre toute attente, contre les lois même de la nature, il avait survécu. Jon n'était pas mort, non plus. Et ensemble, ils vengeraient les ombres de leur famille, peut-être pas dans le feu et le sang des Targaryen, mais avec le froid mordant de l'hiver et les crocs impitoyables des direwolves des Stark.

Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur le visage de Robb Stark alors que ses dents semblaient s'allonger et se faire plus tranchantes et aiguës. Ses yeux luisirent d'une teinte ambrée et loin de l'Île-aux-Faces, dans les forêts entourant Harrenhal désertée par les troupes de Tywin Lannister, le hurlement d'un loup retentit, puissant mais solitaire, sous le ciel rouge du crépuscule.


	2. Les hurlements des Frey

**Chapitre 1 : Les hurlements des Frey**

Black Walder ne devrait pas trouver à se plaindre. Sa maison, jadis méprisée et humiliée par tous, était désormais la maison la plus puissante des Riverlands. Ils avaient enfin renversé toute cette poiscaille arrogante de Tully et gagné la propriété de Riverrun, qui aurait toujours dû leur appartenir. Ils avaient même coupé la tête d'un roi ! Et quel roi ! Un Stark ! Le Jeune Loup ! Lui qui s'était cru meilleur qu'eux, qui avait pensé qu'il pouvait trahir si facilement un accord conclu avec la maison Frey, pourrissait désormais dans la vase, dévoré par les anguilles et les poissons.

Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces glorieuses victoires, Black Walder n'était pas satisfait. D'abord, parce que même s'ils avaient été nommés Gouverneurs des Riverlands par les Lannister et le Trône de Fer lui-même, de nombreuses maisons des Riverlands refusaient toujours leur autorité. Ensuite, parce que ce salaud de Brynden Tully, le Blackfish, n'était pas mort, et qu'il commençait à amasser du soutien et des hommes. Enfin, parce que ces bâtards de loups passaient toute leur nuit à hurler autour de Riverrun et que ça faisait trois putains de jours qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit !

Black Walder avait alors décidé qu'il allait faire leurs fêtes à ces sales bêtes, et peut-être même coller une ou deux de leurs têtes sur les épaules des paysans qui avaient l'audace de dire que c'était la punition des dieux pour la mort sacrilège des Stark.

Il était donc monté sur son cheval, une sale bête qui ne savait même pas comment répondre à la morsure des éperons, avait pris quelques chiens et une dizaine d'hommes, et s'était enfoncé dans les bois bordant Riverrun. Même s'il ne tuait pas de loup, le seul fait d'abattre une bête allait lui faire du bien et peut-être que le pleine air, suivi de quelques putains, lui permettrait de mieux dormir cette nuit.

Cela faisait un petit moment que les chiens reniflaient, aboyaient et courraient et que les hommes hurlaient et les suivaient, quand la chasse s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna Black Walder au veneur, avec un air peu amène.

\- Je... j'sais pas m'seigneur, bredouilla l'homme en regardant d'un air inquiet les chiens qui jappaient en tournant en rond. On dirait qui sont perturbés par qu'que-chose, m'seigneur.

Black Walder allait donner un bon coup de cravache sur le veneur incompétent quand les chiens se mirent à pousser des cris de détresse, la queue rentrée entre les jambes. Les hommes commencèrent alors à s'inquiéter et à fouiller les fourrés tout en tentant de calmer les bêtes dont les yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus de terreur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Oh bande de larbins ! J'vous parle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain ?!

Ni le veneur ni ses hommes ne parvinrent à calmer les pauvres bêtes qui déguerpirent bientôt comme si l'Étranger lui-même était à leurs trousses. Les hommes se rassemblèrent autour de Black Walder, toujours juché sur son cheval, soudain conscients de l'oppressant silence qui avait conquis les bois. Aucun oiseau ne chantait plus dans les feuillages et le vent lui-même semblait retenir son souffle. Black Walder sentit sa nuque et son dos se recouvrir d'une sueur froide alors que son instinct, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas bien fin, lui criait de s'enfuir vite fait de là.

Il allait ordonner de rentrer à Riverrun quand le hurlement profond d'un loup retentit à quelques mètres à peine sur sa droite.

\- Putain de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de jurer. La bête qui l'arracha de son cheval fut si rapide, que les hommes qui l'accompagnaient ne purent même pas dire ce qu'ils avaient vu précisément à son frère Lothar quand celui-ci les interrogea brutalement à leur retour à Riverrun.

Mais ce fut avec des yeux hantés et des murmures étouffés qu'ils racontèrent les gargouillis et les cris atroces qu'avait poussés Black Walder avant de mourir. Lorsque Lothar Frey inspecta les bois avec une vingtaine d'homme et une trentaine de chiens, ce ne fut que pour retrouver, éparpillés entre les arbres, les restes déchiquetés de son frère. La bête ne les avait même pas consommés.

Le lendemain, ce fut un Lothar de fort méchante humeur qui quitta Riverrun pour se rendre aux Jumeaux. D'abord, parce que la perspective de raconter toute l'histoire à son père ne le mettait vraiment pas en joie. Ensuite, parce que les loups avaient hurlé toute la nuit pour ne se taire qu'à l'aube, ce qu'il commençait à trouver inquiétant, et surtout parce que les anciens serviteurs des Tully lui avaient jeté des regards goguenards depuis son levé jusqu'à son départ, et qu'aucun des coups de fouets qu'il avait ordonnés n'avait pu faire taire les murmures de vengeance et de justice divine.

oOo

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces jérémiades de bonne femme ? grogna le vieux Walder Frey lorsque son fils lui décrivit la mort de Black Walder et les murmures du peuple. Ton frère est mort ? Voilà qui est dommage mais j'ai trente autres fils et petit-fils tout aussi idiots et incompétents pour le remplacer. Si tu as peur de quelques loups peut-être devrais-je te tuer moi-même et coudre ta tête sur le corps d'un chien !

La pauvre jeune fille à peine pubère qui avait eu l'infini malheur de succéder à Joyeuse Erenford sursauta violemment lorsqu'il l'empoigna par la taille et la fit basculer sur ses genoux.

\- Maintenant laisse-nous, mon garçon. Va baiser quelques putains, ça te rendra peut-être plus viril.

Lothar ravala sa colère, s'inclina devant son père et quitta la pièce.

oOo

Walder Frey était beaucoup de choses, comme dirait Tyrion Lannister, mais s'il y avait bien une qualité, parmi tant d'autres, qu'il ne possédait pas, c'était la bravoure. Aussi, lorsque après sept nuits de hurlements incessants, il se trouva à la fois épuisé, énervé et effrayé par les loups qui semblaient avoir entouré les tours des Jumeaux, d'une rive à l'autre de la Green Fork, le vieux Walder ordonna à son fils Lothar, et à une vingtaine d'autres de ses descendants, d'organiser une battue au loup et de lui rapporter la tête d'au moins trois de ces satanées bêtes.

Quand bien même il avait rejeté le témoignage de son fils comme absurde quelques jours plus tôt, il commençait soudain à prêter une oreille inquiète aux murmures de vengeance divine pour la mort de Catelyn et Robb Stark. Non pas qu'il croyait aux dieux ou à leur possible vengeance, mais quelqu'un, de toute évidence proche allié des Stark, devait avoir décidé de venger leur mort. Peut-être même ce bâtard du Mur, Jon Snow, avait-il brisé ses vœux et déserté la Garde de Nuit pour venir répandre le sang des Frey. On disait que lui aussi avait un direwolf. Une grosse bête blanche avec des yeux rouges, paraissait-il. Voilà bien une bête qui pourrait faire tourner la pauvre imagination des pécores...

Aucun des hommes qu'il avait envoyés ne revint, mis à part un jeune serviteur d'une quinzaine d'année, pâle et tremblant, qui fut chargé bien malgré lui de guider certains des petit-fils de Walder Frey jusqu'au lieu du massacre. Dans une clairière rendue écarlate par le sang écoulé, les cadavres des Frey et de leurs hommes répandaient leurs membres et leurs entrailles déchirés, les corbeaux, les mouches et les renards festoyant joyeusement sur leurs carcasses.

oOo

Cersei contemplait pensivement la Baie de Blackwater et le vaisseau de Dorne qui venait d'y accoster. Au moins sa pauvre Myrcella était-elle entourée d'une vipère de moins, depuis qu'Oberyn Martell avait, de façon aussi surprenante que suspicieuse, accepté la proposition de Tyrion de siéger au Conseil. Une servante frappa discrètement à la porte et l'informa que son père convoquait d'urgence une réunion du Conseil Restreint. Elle soupira profondément, avala d'un trait le fond de son verre de vin et croisa fermement les mains en se demandant quel nouvel ennemi venait encore se mettre au travers de leur route. Mais qu'importe, lui, comme les autres, apprendrait bientôt à craindre le rugissement des Lannister.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Maester Pycelle, Varys, Tyrion et Tywin étaient déjà là.

\- Ah, Cersei, ma fille, nous n'attendions plus que toi, lui dit Tywin en lui faisant signe de prendre place.

Cersei s'assit à la droite de son père et jeta un regard venimeux à Tyrion, assis en face d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit monstre était encore là. C'était son frère, Jaime, qui devrait être assis à sa place. Mais il n'était toujours pas revenu à Kings Landing. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à revenir auprès d'elle ? Elle fut interrompu dans ses récriminations inquiètes par son père.

\- Nous avons reçu un cadeau... intéressant aujourd'hui, annonça Tywin en désignant le panier en osier qui reposait au milieu de la table.

Il se leva, prit le panier et en renversa le contenu. Une écœurante odeur de viande avariée se répandit dans la pièce et Cersei se figea de surprise lorsque la tête de Walder Frey roula sur le bois lustré et présenta son masque ignoble, la bouche grande ouverte figée dans une expression de profonde terreur.

\- On dirait... que la tête n'a pas été coupée, remarqua Tyrion après avoir dégluti difficilement.

Le regard de Cersei se posa sur les chairs pendant du cou. La coupure était loin d'être propre en effet. Une vertèbre dépassait d'amas de chairs irréguliers, intacte, comme si elle avait été décrochée du reste de la colonne vertébrale plutôt que d'en avoir été coupée. Des bouts de peau pendaient en dessous de l'oreille et la chair du menton de Walder Frey avait été éraflée jusqu'à l'os. Pycelle eut un bruyant haut-le-cœur, ce qui lui valut un regard discrètement méprisant de Cersei et Tywin.

\- Il y avait une note avec la tête, ajouta Tywin.

Tyrion la lut et pâlit visiblement avant de la tendre à Varys.

\- Il semble que les Noces Pourpres n'aient pas clos le chapitre des Stark aussi définitivement que tu l'aurais voulu, père, dit Tyrion avec sarcasme.

Cersei s'empara de la feuille tachée de sang que lui tendait désormais le Maître des Chuchoteurs et lut l'unique phrase qui y été écrite : « Les Stark vous saluent ».

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Lorsque j'ai organisé l'assassinat de Robb Stark, j'ai demandé à Roose Bolton de lui transmettre mes salutations. Il semble qu'elles me soient désormais renvoyées.

\- Voilà qui confirme les théories populaires, mes seigneurs, dit alors Varys.

L'attention de la tablée se tourna vers l'eunuque en attente d'éclaircissement.

\- Mes petits oiseaux rapportent d'étranges histoires depuis quelques temps. On dit que les loups rodent en grand nombre dans les Riverlands. Qu'ils hurlent la nuit, autour des demeures des Frey, guidés par un homme qui court parmi eux comme s'il faisait parti de leur meute. Certains disent que c'est Robb Stark lui-même, revenu d'entre les morts pour venger sa famille.

\- Passez directement aux faits, Seigneur Varys, interrompit sèchement Cersei. Les divagations de la populace ne nous intéressent pas.

\- C'est bien dommage, Votre Grâce, répondit Varys en inclinant doucement la tête. Car bien souvent, les murmures les plus fantasques contiennent une certaine vérité.

\- Qu'importe les murmures, qu'en est-il des faits ? interrogea fermement Tywin.

\- Le fils de Walder Frey, Black Walder, a été tué par une bête pendant qu'il chassait dans les bois près de Riverrun. Et c'est un fait que des loups ont hurlé autour du château pendant trois jours avant et une nuit après sa mort. Une demi-lune plus tard, une trentaine d'hommes, parmi eux Lothar Frey et dix de ses frères, ont été retrouvés morts dans une clairière pendant une battue aux loups ordonnée par leur père. Une demi-lune plus tard, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, si on ne croit pas aux rumeurs, s'est introduit dans les Jumeaux, pourtant gardés avec une attention redoublée, et a massacré, en une nuit, toute la maison Frey, des arrières-petits-fils de Walder Frey, à Walder Frey lui-même. On n'avait pas, jusqu'à présent, retrouvé sa tête. Seules les femmes et les filles de Lord Frey ont été épargnées. C'est encore une fois un fait que des loups ont été entendus chaque nuit avant leurs morts et une nuit après.

Un silence lourd suivit les mots de Lord Varys.

\- Vos... « petits oiseaux », dit Tywin avec un certain dégoût, ne vous ont donné aucune information sur qui peut avoir organisé ou commandité ce massacre ?

\- Rien qui ne soit du domaine du crédible, mon seigneur. Les serviteurs des Jumeaux et le peuple des Riverlands sont fermement convaincus qu'il s'agit soit d'un loup, devenu l'instrument des Divins pour venger le sacrilège commis par Walder Frey lors des Noces Pourpres, soit de Robb Stark lui-même, ressuscité et devenu mi-homme mi-loup. On appelle cela un warg, je crois, chez les gens du Nord.

\- Un monceau d'ineptie, trancha Tywin avec déception. Nous ferions mieux de chercher qui peut être en position de venger la mort de Catelyn et Robb Stark. Le demi-frère bâtard, peut-être ?

Tyrion fit non d'un signe de tête.

\- Jon Snow a pris le noir. Il a prêté serment à la Garde de Nuit et il est aussi honorable que son père. Il ne trahirait pas ses vœux pour venger son frère et n'a pas les fonds pour engager des mercenaires ou des assassins.

\- Vous veillerez quand même à le surveiller, Lord Varys. Vérifiez s'il est toujours sur le Mur. La douleur et l'envie de vengeance peuvent changer un homme.

Varys inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Joffrey devrait être ici, cracha soudain Cersei. Ceci, dit-elle en désignant la tête de Walder Frey, est clairement une menace contre nous et contre lui. Il devrait être au courant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Tywin d'un ton aussi sec que polaire. Pour qu'il pique une crise de colère et batte Sansa Stark en public comme il l'a fait à chacune des victoires de Robb Stark ? Ou pire, qu'il décide de l'exécuter et d'exposer sa tête sur une pique devant le Septuaire de Baelor ? Ton fils est déjà suffisamment détesté à Kings Landing, et les Tyrell bien trop populaires, pour le laisser détruire un peu plus la réputation de notre maison et ajouter plus de flèches au carquois de nos ennemis. Kings Landing n'est pas les Jumeaux. La ville est vaste et bien mieux gardées. Celui qui venge la mémoire des Stark ne risquera pas de se faire prendre en tentant de nous atteindre tant qu'il n'aura pas éliminé tous les acteurs qu'il peut facilement atteindre. Il montera d'abord au Nord et s'attaquera à Roose Bolton avant de se préoccuper de nous. Ceci est une tentative, dérisoire, d'intimidation. Mais les Pluies de Castamere résonneront encore longtemps avant qu'il ne réussisse à tuer un Lannister.

Cersei grimaça et essaya de ne pas penser à Jaime, seul et beaucoup trop proche des Riverlands et du mystérieux assassin à son goût.

 **oOo**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **Review?**


	3. Ce que Ramsay Bolton mérite

**Chapitre 2 : Ce que Ramsay Bolton mérite**

Robb avait été tenté, très tenté, après avoir envoyé la tête de Frey à Kings Landing, de s'introduire dans la ville et de réclamer sa livre de chair des Lannister et particulièrement de Joffrey et de Tywin. Mais il avait finalement trouvé le risque beaucoup trop grand. Devait-il mourir dans l'entreprise, Roose Bolton vivrait toujours, et cela l'enrageait bien davantage que la survie des Lannister. Parce qu'aussi méprisables et fourbes qu'ils soient, les Lannister avaient été l'ennemi. Robb savait à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Enfin, il l'avait cru, car il n'aurait jamais pensé que Tywin Lannister pouvait avoir recours à des moyens aussi bas et abjects pour l'éliminer.

Mais Roose Bolton... voilà un homme qui l'avait nommé son roi, qui l'avait conseillé, qui s'était battu à ses côtés pour finalement lui plonger un poignard en plein cœur et tuer ses propres compatriotes, des hommes, non pas Lannister, mais du Nord, comme lui : des Mormont, des Umber, des Hornwood, des Cerwyn, des Forrester, tous massacrés sur l'autel de l'ambition de Roose Bolton.

Robb s'en voulait de lui avoir fait confiance. Sa mère, si sage sur tant de sujets, l'avait prévenu. Et il avait pensé être suffisamment méfiant. Il avait été certain d'avoir pris des précautions. Mais il avait été aveugle. Aveugle à la vilenie jusqu'à laquelle pouvait s'abaisser les hommes lorsqu'ils étaient avides de pouvoir et affectaient l'honneur plutôt que d'en posséder une once.

Non. Les Lannister pouvaient attendre. Qu'ils continuent leurs jeux insignifiants pour le trône de fer, ils finiraient tous par s'y couper. Roose Bolton, par contre, avait pris Winterfell et l'avait revendiqué comme sien. La demeure de ses ancêtres, celle où il avait grandi ! Robb ne pouvait laisser cette raclure de Bolton en parcourir les salles impunément.

Robb plongea profondément son regard dans le regard d'ambre de Nymeria.

Il avait rencontré la louve géante d'Arya dans les forêts juste au-dessus de Greywater Watch, là où l'air se faisait plus clair et plus frais et où la lumière se faisait blanche des neiges qui tomberaient bientôt sur le Nord et le recouvriraient d'un mince tapis de poudreuse. Elle et sa meute avaient d'abord entouré Robb et sa dizaine de loups, prévenant les intrus qu'ils courraient maintenant sur son territoire. Alors Robb avait repris forme humaine et s'était posté droit devant elle, à quelques pas à peine, les dents découvertes et le regard inflexible.

Nymeria avait été intriguée. Ce loup qui avait ressemblé à son frère Grey Wind, mais en beaucoup plus gros et avec un pelage beaucoup plus foncé, avait maintenant l'apparence d'un humain, tout en ayant l'odeur d'un loup. Un humain qui ressemblait fortement au frère de portée de son humaine. Puis Nymeria le reconnut. Elle s'inclina, comme elle avait vu les humains le faire quand elle était plus jeune et accepta le nouveau meneur de meute.

Robb retourna alors à quatre pattes, hurla profondément et courut en avant, vers le Nord, vers Winterfell et vers les Bolton.

oOo

Roose Bolton regardait son héritier avec une certaine perplexité qu'il se retenait cependant d'afficher, conservant les traits froids et impassibles qui le caractérisaient. Ramsay mangeait devant lui, avec un étrange mélange d'affectation et de gloutonnerie vorace. Il mordait dans la viande avec vigueur, l'arrachait presque de sa fourche, comme s'il était plutôt habitué à l'arracher directement de l'os, ce qui n'aurait vraiment pas étonné Roose, étant donné qui avait élevé son bâtard de fils.

\- Comment se porte la collecte des taxes, Ramsay ? Certaines maisons refusent-elles de payer ?

Ramsay avala rapidement sa bouchée et gratifia son père d'une grimace qui avait l'air presque contrite.

\- Quelque-unes. Les Cerwyn et les Reed, notamment.

Un large sourire s'épanouit soudain sur son visage et ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent d'une lueur démente.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas père, je sais exactement comment les convaincre.

Roose vit soudain toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter, au contraire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait les loisirs tordus de sa progéniture. Il se demandait quelquefois si c'était à cause de la façon dont il avait été conçu. Le viol de la mère sous le corps fraîchement pendu de son époux avait-il été à l'origine de la nature pernicieuse de son enfant ? Il était sûr que Ned Stark, fervent adepte des Anciens Dieux, le croirait. "Le mal engendre le mal", dirait-il en l'une de ces sentences prétendument sages et avisées dont les Stark s'étaient fait les experts. Mais Ned Stark était un fou idéaliste et Roose ne croyait pas que les Anciens Dieux aient encore beaucoup de pouvoirs en ce monde. Pas plus que les Nouveaux.

\- Nous avons besoin de gagner le soutien des maisons encore fidèles aux Stark et ce n'est pas en nous faisant détester que nous le ferons.

\- Non, en effet mon cher père, c'est en nous faisant craindre. Et je sais exactement comment faire.

\- Sache doser la quantité de crainte que tu instigues chez les gens, répondit sèchement Roose. Si tu vas trop loin, la crainte va se changer en haine et je n'ai pas besoin d'une révolte sur les bras. Surtout pas après ce qui arrivé aux Frey.

Le sourire de Ramsay s'élargit.

\- N'ai-je pas d'ors et déjà prouvé que je sais exactement ce que je fais, père ?

Roose jeta un œil rapide à Reek, ou Theon Greyjoy, comme il s'était un jour appelé, et retint un frisson. Son fils était un monstre, mais c'était un monstre utile et, pour l'instant, son seul héritier.

Roose savait parfaitement ce qui avait causé l'humeur joyeuse de son fils ces derniers jours. Il était beaucoup de choses, mais pas un imbécile. Il était en pleine négociation avec Walder Frey lorsque celui-ci était mort dans des circonstances pour le moins... troublantes. Les fiançailles de Roose avec Walda Frey avaient été compromises par la mort du patriarche, mais aussi de tous les mâles, vieux ou jeunes, de la maison Frey.

Ramsay, qui n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil la tentative de remariage de son père, avait été extatique et son humeur ne s'était pas assombrie depuis : pas de nouvelle femme en vue et donc pas de risque qu'un héritier légitime ne vienne l'évincer de la lignée de succession; la vie lui souriait.

La mort des Frey avait aussi eu le regrettable effet de ranimer la flamme de la rébellion que Roose Bolton venait tout juste d'étouffer au sein des maisons fidèles aux Stark. Les maisons Mormont, Reed et Cerwyn avaient été les plus vocales quant à leur mépris vis à vis de sa gouvernance, là où d'autres se contentaient d'une froide neutralité. Si les Mormont étaient bien protégés sur Bear Island et les Reed bien cachés sur la forteresse flottante de Greywater Watch, les Cerwyn n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de cheval et pouvaient facilement être intimidés, ou matés, s'ils continuaient à se montrer récalcitrants. Ils constitueraient un bon exemple.

\- Tu chevaucheras jusqu'au château des Cerwyn demain. Je m'attends à ce que tu uses d'une certaine... diplomatie, prévint Roose Bolton.

\- Je ferai preuve de mon meilleur comportement, père, répondit Ramsay, une lueur maligne et facétieuse dans le regard.

Roose hocha sèchement la tête et se retint de grincer les dents. Ramsay ne manquait pas une seule occasion de lui rappeler qu'il était son fils dans une tentative parfaitement polie et hypocrite de l'agacer, et ça ne marchait que trop bien.

Le hurlement d'un loup retentit dans le lointain, mais ni Roose ni Ramsay n'y prêtèrent attention. Winterfell était située juste à côté du Wolfwood. Ce n'était pas rare d'entendre hurler quelques bêtes.

oOo

Robb avait eu l'agréable surprise de tomber sur un camp de soldats fidèles aux Stark dans les profondeurs du Wolfwood. Il avait bien sûr eu quelques espoirs de retrouver quelques hommes rescapés du Sac de Winterfell, mais il ne s'attendait pas à en trouver autant et aussi près de la demeure de ses ancêtres. Son apparition avait provoqué une vague de stupéfaction, d'espoir et de crainte au sein des hommes rassemblés et dirigés par Mikken, l'ancien forgeron de Winterfell.

\- Votre Grâce, avait-il murmuré en contemplant son seigneur avec des yeux embués par l'émotion, comment...

\- Je ne suis moi-même pas capable de l'expliquer complètement Mikken, avait répondu Robb en serrant l'épaule du forgeron. Sache juste qu'une magie très puissante et très ancienne était impliquée et que je ne suis pas revenu identique à ce que j'étais auparavant.

\- Ça... je veux bien le croire, Votre Grâce.

Tous avaient vu l'énorme loup, haut comme un cheval, au pelage gris et roux foncé, prendre forme humaine pendant qu'une meute constituée d'une trentaine de loup et d'un direwolf qui ressemblait beaucoup, d'après Mikken, à la louve de la petite Lady Arya, se répandait à ses côtés. Les hommes avaient pris fébrilement leurs armes, soudain inquiets, jusqu'à ce que Mikken voit le visage de l'homme et prononce son nom.

Les chuchotements craintifs, fascinés et admiratifs avaient rapidement circulé au sein du campement : les mots « warg » et « werewof » revenaient le plus souvent.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas Mikken, dit Robb en frissonnant, je ne serais pas contre poursuivre cette conversation près d'un feu et vêtu de quelques vêtements, l'air est frais quand on n'a pas de fourrure.

Mikken rougit presque et dut retenir son regard de dévier automatique vers l'entre-jambe de son roi. Un jeune garçon, peut-être douze ans ou plus, se précipita pour apporter à Robb un lourd manteau de fourrure, en se gardant bien de quitter des yeux le tronc d'arbre dans lequel son regard s'était planté. Robb eut, pour la première fois depuis sa mort, un sourire honnêtement amusé et remercia le garçon tout en s'enroulant dans le manteau.

Dès qu'il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du campement, sa meute se dispersa et disparut entre les arbres. Robb vit Mikken leur jeter un regard anxieux.

\- Ils ne vous attaqueront pas, le rassura Robb, la voix suffisamment haute pour être entendu des hommes qui les entouraient. Ils m'obéissent. Et je réserve leur appétit pour les Bolton.

Sur son passage, chaque homme regardait Robb avec des yeux étonnés et émerveillés. Le Roi du Nord était de retour.

\- J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans ma tente, si vous voulez Votre Grâce.

\- Merci Mikken, mais je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je repartirai assez tôt.

Mikken hocha la tête et ils prirent place autour du feu. Robb jeta un regard expressif autour du camp, étonné de le voir si bien équipé.

\- Comment avez-vous eu autant d'équipement ? Ça m'étonnerait que Ramsay Bolton vous ai laissé le temps de préparer un balluchon.

Mikken grimaça.

\- Hum... Pas mal de vols, Votre Grâce, j'en ai peur. Et même si j'ai ordonné d'attaquer surtout les hommes des Bolton, je ne suis pas sûr que tous m'aient écouté. Quelques villageois de Winter Town déposent des vivres de temps en temps pendant la nuit et j'ai envoyé des hommes demander de l'aide à Lady Mormont, sur Bear Island. Ils sont revenus il y a une lune environ, avec des tentes, des vêtements et du ravitaillement. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite trentaine et nous pensions monter au Nord et rejoindre quelques-uns de vos hommes réfugiés chez Lord Umber. Il y en a d'autres au château des Cerwyn, à Deepwood Motte et à Hornwood. Peut-être cent ou cent cinquante en tout.

\- J'ai entendu que les Whitehill essayent de prendre Ironath aux Forrester.

Mikken parut étonné qu'il connaisse ces informations.

\- En effet, Votre Grâce. J'avais pensé leur porter secours, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

\- Tu as dit que certains hommes s'étaient réfugiés auprès de Lord Cerwyn ?

\- Oui, votre grâce.

\- Combien à ton avis ?

\- Je l'ignore, votre grâce. Vingt, trente ? Peut-être un peu plus mais cela m'étonnerait. Ils sont sans doute partis depuis. Le château de Lord Cerwyn est devenu bien trop proche de Winterfell depuis que les Bolton y règnent.

\- Je te demanderais de rester encore quelques jours ici, Mikken. Lorsque je reviendrai, j'aurai peut-être une solution pour aider les Forrester et porter le premier coup à ce traître de Roose Bolton.

oOo

Les loups sont vifs, intelligents, discrets quand ils le veulent et ont une excellente ouïe. Robb n'avait pas manqué de découvrir rapidement leur utilité en tant qu'espions. Utilité qu'ils avaient déjà prouvée dans les Riverlands, quand Robb avait cherché à débusquer les fils de Walder Frey, et qu'ils démontraient encore, avec une redoutable efficacité, dans le Nord, où les Bolton étaient détestés par bon nombre de gens du peuple, où les Stark étaient encore bien aimés et leurs liens avec les loups bien connus.

Les nouvelles de la mort des Frey et les rumeurs qui les avaient accompagnées avaient rendu les villageois particulièrement vigilants, et là où ses loups avaient dû se cacher dans les Riverlands, dans le Nord, ils étaient accueillis, sinon avec joie, en tout cas avec une certaine solidarité. Le fait que pas un des loups ne se montrait agressif envers les humains renforça les rumeurs que Robb Stark était devenu un warg puissant et certains avaient même commencé à nourrir les bêtes et à leur raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient des mouvements des Bolton.

Entre ce qu'il voyait à travers leurs yeux, ce qu'il entendait à travers leurs oreilles et ce qu'il sentait à travers leurs museaux, Robb avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il se passait à Winterfell et commençait rapidement à étendre son réseau à la totalité du Nord, au fur et à mesure que plus de loups s'ajoutaient à sa meute et couvraient de plus vastes territoires.

Il n'avait donc pas fallu longtemps à Robb pour savoir que Ramsay Bolton et une cinquantaine d'hommes étaient sortis de Winterfell et qu'il se rendait au château des Cerwyn pour réclamer à nouveau leur allégeance et les taxes. Robb était très tenté de l'arracher de son cheval au beau milieu de ses hommes et de lui arracher les tripes et la gorge comme il l'avait fait avec Black Walder. Ramsay Bolton était un être méprisable et les « parties de chasse » qu'il organisait relevaient de la nature humaine la plus vile et corrompue.

Mais la trahison de Roose l'avait rendu plus méfiant envers ses vassaux et s'il ne doutait pas des Reed et des Mormont, il se demandait jusqu'où allait aller la fidélité des Cerwyn. Robb se contenta donc de devancer Ramsay et attendit bien sagement son arrivée dans les bois près du château. Malgré sa taille impressionnante, le jeune loup était très bon pour se dissimuler. Aussi, si plusieurs guetteurs, soldats et lavandières le virent roder dans les bois, ce fut uniquement parce qu'il le voulut. Il voulait que les hommes au service des Cerwyn sache que l'animal emblématique des Stark était là, veillant sur le château et ses occupants et prêt à intervenir en cas de difficultés.

Ramsay Bolton n'était plus très loin du château, Robb percevait le bruit des sabots de ses chevaux, lorsqu'un petit garçon, envoyé par ses parents depuis une ferme avoisinante, prévint le château de l'arrivée du bâtard de Roose. Les paysans qui récoltaient les derniers choux avant l'hiver abandonnèrent leurs outils et coururent dans la forêt qui bordait les parcelles pendant que les femmes qui lavaient le linge rentraient précipitamment entre les murs du château.

Robb observa ces comportements avec exaspération et colère : exaspération contre lui-même, pour n'avoir pas connu plus tôt la triste réputation de Ramsay Bolton, colère contre Ramsay pour servir d'argument aux mauvaises langues qui proclamaient que les bâtards étaient par nature avides, débauchés et dépourvus d'honneur. C'était à cause d'hommes comme Ramsay que Jon avait dû lutter chaque jour de sa vie pour défendre son honneur et prouver sa bonne volonté, bien souvent en vain. Sa propre mère, Catelyn, n'avait jamais fait confiance à Jon, malgré l'amour évident que le jeune homme portait à ses demi-frères et sœurs, toujours inquiète que le fils bâtard, qui ressemblait tellement plus à Ned Stark que son héritier légitime, ne finisse par voler le titre de Robb et régner à sa place sur le Nord.

Robb espérait que son frère allait bien et qu'il trouvait enfin, parmi la Garde de Nuit, l'acceptation et la gloire qu'il n'avait jamais trouvées à Winterfell. Il avait essayé d'étendre son esprit vers le Mur et Ghost, mais il n'avait pas perçu la présence du loup à Castle Black. Il fit rapidement une prière aux Anciens Dieux afin que Jon reste en vie quelles que soient les rencontres hostiles qu'il puisse faire au-delà du Mur.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps après l'accueil de Ramsay Bolton au château des Cerwyn pour que les oreilles duveteuses de Robb se dressent vers les tours et que ses instincts ne s'embrasent. Il n'était pas sûr, mais... serait-ce des cris qu'il percevait ? Confiant qu'il serait tout à fait capable de distancer les hommes de Bolton s'ils le prenaient en chasse, Robb s'avança vers le château.

Les gardes des Cerwyn avaient disparu des remparts et des tours de guets et Robb se glissa facilement entre les portes grandes-ouvertes, pour voir que les soldats de Lord Cerwyn et tout homme capable de se battre était agenouillé à terre encadré d'une vingtaine d'hommes, l'épée sortie, tandis que le personnel du château, du maester en passant par les cuisinières et les enfants, était rassemblé sous bonne garde. Une douzaine d'archers s'étaient postés sur les remparts et, arcs bandés, menaçaient tout le monde de leurs flèches prêtes à être décochées.

Filtrant entre les interstices des portes du donjon, les oreilles sensibles de Robb percevaient clairement les hurlements de douleur de Lord Medger Cerwyn. Une rage froide le saisit et sa gueule laissa échapper un grognement menaçant. Certains des soldats de Cerwyn relevèrent la tête et l'un des hommes de Bolton se retourna brusquement.

\- Par les...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Robb se jeta sur lui et lui arracha la gorge d'un coup de croc avant de se ruer sur son voisin. Les cris de terreur des soldats de Ramsay retentirent. Une jeune femme qui serrait vivement sa cruche contre son ventre l'asséna sur la tête d'un des hommes de Bolton et ouvrit les hostilités parmi les hommes de Cerwyn qui profitèrent de la confusion engendrée par Robb pour attaquer.

Une flèche se planta dans l'épaule de Robb, une autre dans son dos. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et bondit sur les escaliers menant au chemin de ronde. Il se déporta sur le côté et évita de justesse une autre flèche. Un battement de cœur plus tard et il était sur le premier archer. Il lui arracha un bras et se transforma immédiatement. L'homme, toujours hurlant de douleur, lui servit de bouclier et prit les trois nouvelles flèches qui lui étaient destinées, pendant que dans la cour, le forgeron faisait des ravages en se servant de ses marteaux comme de masses et que plusieurs femmes faisaient grand usage de leur battoir à linge.

Robb s'empara de l'épée attachée à la taille de l'archer agonisant. Une forte odeur d'urine atteignit ses narines alors qu'il jetait le corps de l'homme désormais mort et chargeait ses adversaires. Il transperça un rouquin paralysé d'effroi pendant que ses camarades se retournaient et courraient en hurlant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ne hurlaient plus.

Il avait fallu à peine cinq minutes à Robb et aux hommes et femmes du château pour renverser la situation. Une dizaine des gardes de Bolton étaient morts, le reste d'entre eux qui n'était pas blessé ou assommé avait lâché les armes et s'était rendu. Tous les regards étaient désormais figés sur lui. Certains le regardaient avec espoir, et en eux, Robb devina quelques rescapés du Sac de Winterfell, pendant que d'autres gardaient la main sur leurs armes.

Un petit garçon s'écria, les yeux éclairés d'admiration :

\- Maman ! C'est le Roi Loup ! C'est Robb Stark !

Robb fut alors surpris de voir la mère s'agenouiller, bientôt suivie par prêt de la moitié des gens dans la cour. Robb entendit à nouveau les cris de Lord Medger et se lança.

\- Je suis Robb Stark. Roose Bolton a trahi ma famille et vous a trahi également en apportant la guerre sur nos terres et en massacrant son propre peuple. Je viens aujourd'hui chercher justice sur la personne de son fils et sauver Lord Medger que Ramsay Bolton est en train d'écorcher dans son propre château. Agenouillez-vous, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Je le jure, sur le nom de Stark.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre des hommes qui avaient vu de leurs yeux l'impossible se produire. Et même s'il était nu et aurait pu apparaître vulnérable, Robb Stark se tenait, grand, droit et confiant devant eux, semblant indifférent aux pointes de flèche qui sortaient toujours de son épaule et de son dos, la bouche et la gorge recouverte du sang de ses ennemis et les yeux brillant d'un éclat surnaturel.

Tous s'agenouillèrent, y compris les hommes jurés à Bolton, qui se recroquevillèrent comme pour tenter de disparaître. Robb inclina la tête et bondit du chemin de ronde. Les pieds qui quittèrent la pierre étaient devenus les pattes larges d'un loup lorsqu'il atterrit devant les hommes toujours à genoux. Les deux flèches furent délogées de ses muscles et tombèrent au sol. Quelques pas plus tard, il était redevenu un homme. Il s'arrêta devant le garçon et sa mère et ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin :

\- Merci petit, lui-il avec un sourire avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers les grandes portes du donjon.

Les cris de Lord Medger Cerwyn brisèrent le silence craintif mais respectueux qui régnait dans la cour et tous tressaillirent avant de commencer à attacher les gardes de Ramsay et à s'occuper des morts et des blessés.

oOo

Ramsay ne savait pas ce qu'il trouvait le plus amusant : les cris du vieux Medger, ceux, encore pleins d'insultes et de menaces, de son frère, les pleurs hystériques de sa femme ou le vomi qui salissait le menton et le pourpoint de son fils ? Tant de réactions délectables... c'était difficile de choisir. Ramsay s'amusait follement. Il avait bien cru entendre du bruit provenant de la cour mais il avait confiance en la cruauté et le nombre de ses hommes pour régler toute tentative de révolte. La menace de violer et écorcher les femmes avait dû calmer tout ce petit monde.

Ramsay passait à la peau de la main droite quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement, les battants claquant contre les murs. Il poussa un profond soupir, ferma les yeux et siffla entre ses dents :

\- J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

Il se retourna alors, un sourire promettant mille tourments sur les lèvres, avant que son visage ne forme une expression de stupéfaction bientôt transformée en un rictus amusé et moqueur.

\- Quelle étrange surprise, ricana-t-il en faisant glisser son regard sur le corps nu et sanglant de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Le sang est un bon départ mais j'ai peur que tu n'aies pas le bon équipement pour me faire durcir.

Il fit un geste obscène de la main pendant que son regard passait rapidement sur les corps des deux gardes qu'il avait postés devant la porte, étendus sans vie ou inconscients sur le sol. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son expression se durcit.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas vous reconnaître, mon cher. Je suis pourtant sûr qu'une rencontre de cette... taille, dit-il avec un sourire en coin et un regard appuyé sur le sexe de Robb, me serait restée en mémoire.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu le déplaisir d'être présenté, répondit Robb. J'ai cependant acquis récemment une haine toute particulière contre votre père.

\- Vraiment ? Alors peut-être pouvons-nous trouver un terrain d'entente. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus.

\- J'ai peur que cette haine ne s'étende à vous aussi. La trahison, le viol et la torture de mon peuple et de mes bannerets ne sont pas des crimes que je laisse impunis.

Ramsay se pinça les lèvres avec surprise tout en examinant plus attentivement le nouveau venu. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer avec intérêt, sous le sang et la terre qui tâchaient le torse et les jambes de l'inconnu, les cicatrices de carreaux d'arbalète. Mais ce furent la cicatrice ronde laissée par un poignard à l'emplacement du cœur et celle, fine et déchiquetée, autour du cou, qui lui firent comprendre l'improbable identité de l'homme qui avait osé interrompre son amusement. Les yeux bleus de Ramsay s'écarquillèrent et s'illuminèrent d'une compréhension exaltée.

\- Incroyable... Robb Stark ! C'est Robb Stark ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Lord Cerwyn qui transpirait abondamment et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Le Roi du Nord ! Parlant et marchant parmi les vivants ! Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce donc que cette magie qui se cache entre ta peau et tes entrailles ? Vient-elle de ton sang de Stark ? Dis-moi ! C'est tout à fait fascinant !

Robb ne put empêcher l'un de ses sourcils de se lever de perplexité avant de reprendre son air impassible.

\- Pour les filles disparues entre tes mains et les crimes commis à l'encontre de la maison Stark et de la maison Cerwyn, moi, Robb Stark, Roi du Nord, je vous condamne, Ramsay Bolton à la peine de mort.

Le ton implacable de Robb fit disparaître toute trace de sourire sur les lèvres de Ramsay Bolton.

\- Et avec quelle arme pensez-vous accomplir votre sentence, Votre Grâce ? railla-t-il en brandissant son couteau. Tes ongles et tes dents ? Tu prends trop au sérieux l'emblème de ta maison, si tu veux mon avis.

Robb s'avança vers sa proie et ouvrit lentement la bouche, respirant l'odeur de la peur dissimulée sous celle de la folie. Ses dents, fortes et blanches, ressortirent vivement sur le rouge sang qui colorait sa bouche, son menton et son cou. Sa stature sembla soudain doubler, tandis que les poils de son torse, de son ventre, de ses bras et de ses jambes s'épaississaient à vue d'œil.

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin d'acier pour te trancher la gorge, répondit-il calmement.

Sa voix avait pris une tonalité plus grave et presque caverneuse. Les yeux de la famille Cerwyn étaient fixés sur lui, leurs bouches légèrement béantes de stupéfaction. Ramsay recula de quelques pas, soudain inquiet face à l'étrange transformation à laquelle il assistait.

\- J'ai cinquante gardes à mes ordres. Tu n'en sortiras pas vivant. Gardes ! Gardes !

\- Comment penses-tu que je suis arrivé ici ? Tes gardes sont morts ou enchaînés.

\- Je demande un duel judiciaire ! s'écria Ramsay, gagné par la panique. Sûrement l'honorable fils d'Eddard Stark ne me refuserait pas cette dernière requête !

\- Je la refuse.

Et Robb se jeta sur Ramsay qui poussa un cri de terreur lorsqu'il fut écrasé au sol non par un homme mais par un loup immense. Son pouls s'affola et son crâne heurta brutalement le sol. Une patte écrasa et brisa l'os délicat de son poignée, le forçant à laisser tomber son couteau.

\- Non ! Non ! Pitié ! Pitié !

Ramsay Bolton poussa un dernier hurlement terrorisé avant que deux fortes mâchoires ne se referment sur sa tête et ne l'arrache d'un coup vif. Robb recracha rapidement la tête dégoûtante de Ramsay et se retransforma lentement sous les yeux à la fois terrifiés et soulagés de la famille Cerwyn.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à cette scène, mes seigneurs, ma dame, déclara Robb d'un ton doux et rassurant, et que vous ayez eu à souffrir pareille peine, Lord Cerwyn. La fidélité de votre maison à la maison Stark ne sera pas oubliée, je vous le promets. Je vais appeler le maester et vos serviteurs pour vous libérer de vos liens et vous donner les premiers soins. Je trouverai moi-même une servante pour m'aider à me faire plus... présentable. Ce soir, quand vous vous serez reposés, nous dînerons ensemble. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter...

 **oOo**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review! Vous êtes des choux!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Je ne savais plus du tout si Mikken était vivant ou mort (bien que je parierais sur mort), mais de toute façon je tiens beaucoup plus à rester dans l'ambiance et l'esprit de Game of Thrones qu'à tenter de coller à chaque détail de son univers.**

 **Review? *grands yeux suppliants de Jon Snow***

Dans le prochain chapitre: une nouvelle tête roule, Robb est un badass flippant et Jon fait son apparition ;-)


	4. De nouvelles bannières s'élèvent

**Chapitre 3 : De nouvelles bannières s'élèvent**

Ce n'était pas un événement rare d'entendre des loups hurler dans les abords de Winterfell. Particulièrement quand venait l'hiver : le gibier se faisant rare, les loups sortaient des forêts ou descendaient des montagnes pour attaquer les animaux d'élevage. Les moutons et les poules étaient les premières victimes de leurs appétits.

Ces derniers temps, une habitude encore moins populaire que le vol de bétail avait attiré les loups hors de leurs tanières : la recherche de cadavres humains. Les guerres offraient des carcasses de choix pour tout animal pas trop regardant de la fraîcheur de la viande. Il n'était pas rare de voir quelques loups charognards se glisser discrètement entre les victimes d'un champ de bataille pour y dénicher leur pitance.

Roose Bolton n'avait pas peur des loups. Même pas des direwolves. Mais les hurlements qui n'avaient pas cessé de résonner entre les murs de Winterfell depuis la veille jusqu'à l'aube lui rappelaient les hurlements sinistres que les Frey avaient tous entendus avant de mourir.

Il ne croyait pas en la résurrection de Robb Stark, quoique la populace puisse chuchoter quand ils pensaient qu'il n'entendait pas. Il avait lui-même planté son poignard dans la poitrine du jeune roi. Il avait senti son cœur cesser de battre et son corps s'affaisser contre le sien, dépourvu de toute vie, avant que sa tête ne soit tranchée et son cadavre jeté dans les eaux de la Green Fork.

On ne revenait pas d'une telle mort et Robb Stark avait poussé son dernier souffle en appelant sa mère comme une fillette.

Cela n'en rendait pas les hurlements des loups moins troublants cependant.

Le fait que Ramsay n'était toujours pas revenu du château des Cerwyn n'aidait pas non plus. Il espérait que son fils n'ait pas fait un massacre. S'il n'était pas revenu au zénith, il enverrait des hommes le ramener. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Stannis Baratheon était à Castle Black : même un idiot comprendrait que sa cible était Winterfell. S'il pouvait prendre la gouvernance du Nord des mains de Roose, il contrôlerait le Nord et pourrait récupérer le pouvoir nécessaire pour inquiéter Kings Landing et les Lannister, considérablement affaiblis depuis la mort de Tywin, apparemment tué dans les latrines par son propre fils. Il fallait discuter stratégie et Roose ne pouvait pas attendre éternellement que son fils ait fini d'écorcher lentement un de leurs futurs bannerets.

Les paupières de Roose picotèrent et l'écriture de Lady Dustin, qui semblait revenir à la charge maintenant que les fiançailles de Roose avec Walda Frey apparaissaient compromises, devint floue. Il se frotta les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur la lettre mais la prose de Brabrey Dustin n'était déjà pas des plus passionnante après une bonne nuit de sommeil alors quand on avait à peine dormi...

Après des paragraphes inutiles sur les avantages d'un mariage entre leurs maisons, comme s'il n'était pas capable de les voir (tout autant que les désagréments d'ailleurs), Lady Dustin assurait enfin Roose de son soutien contre les armées de Stannis Baratheon et confirmait que celui qui se présentait encore comme le seul roi légitime du Trône de Fer avait envoyé des demandes d'allégeance à toutes les grandes maisons du Nord, promettant la justice pour le meurtre de Robb Stark et l'exécution de Roose.

La situation s'envenimait de plus en plus. Il n'était pas impossible que certaines maisons, neutres jusqu'à présent, se tournent en sa faveur. Avec les hommes postés sur la Kingsroad, Roose comptait bien intercepter toute aide hypothétique venant des Reed, mais les maisons Umber et Mormont pourraient toujours facilement prêter leur soutien à Baratheon sans qu'il puisse faire grand chose pour les arrêter. Sans oublier, bien sûr, les soldats et hommes encore loyaux aux Stark et qui avaient fui le sac de Winterfell.

Heureusement, Lord Robett Glover lui était encore redevable pour le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté face aux invasions ironborns et les Whitehill s'occupaient des Forrester. Ils pourraient alors remettre la main sur l'exploitation lucrative d'ironwood et éliminer dans la foulée l'une des maisons les plus farouchement loyales aux Stark.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Roose Bolton.

Maester Wolkan se glissa timidement dans le solar (1), visiblement nerveux. Il le fut encore plus quand le regard bleu et froid de son seigneur se posa sur lui.

\- Et bien ? Qu'y a-t-il maester Wolkan ?

\- Un message de Lord Cerwyn, mon seigneur.

Roose prit le rouleau de papier que Wolkan lui tendait, en brisa le sceau et commençait à le dérouler lorsqu'il remarqua que le vieil homme n'avait pas toujours pas quitté la pièce.

\- Quoi encore, maester Wolkan ? demanda-t-il, beaucoup plus sèchement.

\- Mon seigneur... Votre fils...

\- Oui ? Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que Ramsay a encore fait ?

\- Il... il est mort, mon seigneur.

Roose cligna lentement des yeux.

\- Son corps est exposé à l'extérieur de Winter Town, mon seigneur, poursuivit le maester. Sur une croix. Décapité.

Il en coûtait visiblement beaucoup à Wolkan de rapporter cette nouvelle à l'ombrageux seigneur de Dreadfort et de Winterfell, mais sans doute pas autant qu'il n'en fallait à Roose pour l'entendre.

\- Sortez. Dites à mes hommes de récupérer le corps de mon fils. J'irai le voir tout à l'heure.

\- Bien, mon seigneur.

Wolkan inclina la tête et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. L'attention de Roose se reporta sur le papier qu'il tenait serré dans sa main :

 _Il n'y a qu'un seul Gouverneur du Nord et Seigneur de Winterfell et son nom est Stark._

Roose abattit avec colère son poing sur la table. Maudits soient les Stark ! Même morts, il fallait qu'ils continuent de s'opposer à lui.

Plus tard lorsqu'il alla voir le corps de son fils, Roose constata avec malaise que sa tête semblait avoir été arrachée plutôt que coupée, que de profondes griffures avaient tranché la peau de son avant-bras et de son torse, et que son visage affichait un masque d'incrédulité et de terreur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir déformer les traits de son bâtard de fils.

Peut-être devrait-il prendre plus au sérieux la proposition de Lady Dustin. Il avait peut-être éliminé les Stark, mais sa propre lignée venait également de se réduire dangereusement.

oOo

Jon venait à nouveau d'être convoqué par Stannis Baratheon.

Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce que l'homme lui voulait encore. Il lui avait déjà dit, à lui et ser Davos Seaworth, qu'il ne comptait pas briser ses vœux, même pour venger Robb, peu importe à quel point l'envie le taraudait et lui serrait la gorge. La pensée de Roose Bolton parcourant les couloirs et les salles de Winterfell, siégeant à l'endroit même où devrait régner son frère, lui donnait la nausée. Robb avait eu un destin glorieux devant lui. Il était intelligent, bon et juste. Il serait devenu l'un des plus grands rois que le Nord ait connu. Au lieu de cela, ils l'avaient poignardé, lui avaient coupé la tête et cousu celle de Grey Wind à la place, pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure.

Il avait essayé de ne pas montrer à Stannis et Davos à quel point il lui était difficile de rejeter leur proposition, à quel point il brûlait de les accompagner, d'assiéger Winterfell et de plonger Longclaw dans le ventre de Roose Bolton. Mais il avait déjà rompu son serment à la Garde de Nuit une fois et son honneur ne lui permettrait pas de le faire à nouveau. La menace des Sauvageons et des Spectres était par ailleurs bien plus importante, pour la sauvegarde du Nord et des Sept Royaumes, que celle de Roose Bolton. Il devait faire son devoir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Jon ouvrit la porte et se retrouva encore une fois face à Stannis Baratheon et Davos Seaworth. Il s'inclina et se posta debout face au roi, mains croisées derrière le dos.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander, Votre Grâce ?

\- En effet, Jon Snow. J'ai envoyé des corbeaux aux maisons du Nord dans le but de renverser Roose Bolton et de reprendre Winterfell. Peu ont répondu. Parmi ceux qui ont cependant pris la peine de renvoyer un corbeau, il y avait Lady Mormont de Bear Island.

Stannis tendit le message à Jon, attendant de toute évidence qu'il le lise.

 _Bear Island ne reconnaît aucun roi, à part le roi du Nord, et son nom est Stark._

Jon ne put retenir le sourire qui traversa son visage en lisant une telle déclaration de loyauté à sa maison. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine à l'idée que parmi tous les hommes mesquins, malhonnêtes et cruels, il en restait quand même quelques-uns pour rester fidèles à leurs principes et tenir parole.

\- Cela vous amuse, à ce que je vois.

Jon releva les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Votre Grâce.

Mais Stannis n'avait pas l'air particulièrement offensé. Il ne l'était tellement pas qu'il proposa même à Jon de le légitimer, de faire de lui Jon Stark et de le nommer gouverneur du Nord lorsqu'ils auront repris Winterfell.

\- De nombreuses maisons du Nord refusent de prêter allégeance à personne d'autres qu'à un Stark, ajouta ser Davos Seaworth pour expliquer leur proposition. Vous êtes le seul Stark restant, en tout sauf le nom, et ils seront prêts à vous suivre et à se rassembler derrière votre bannière, si vous êtes prêt à en assumer la responsabilité.

Stannis Baratheon ne savait pas à quel point ce qu'il offrait était tentant pour Jon. Ou peut-être ne le savait-il que trop bien, justement.

Depuis qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui regardait encore vers la haute et large silhouette de son père avec des étoiles d'admiration dans les yeux, Jon avait rêvé de porter le nom de Stark. De pouvoir être du côté de Robb comme un égal, le deuxième fils de Ned Stark plutôt que son fils bâtard, la seule tâche sur son honneur, l'avorton de la portée, comme avait un jour dit Theon Greyjoy, un jour si différent et si lointain qu'il semblait appartenir à un autre univers et une autre vie.

Jon désirait tellement être un Stark. Dieux, comme il le désirait ! Mais pas comme ça. Pas quand le nom lui était accordé parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre pour le porter. Parce que son père et ses frères étaient morts et ses sœurs portées disparues. Cela ressemblait trop à l'un des cauchemars de Lady Catelyn, qui avait tant redouté que le fils bâtard qui ressemblait plus à un Stark que ses propres enfants ne prive son fils aîné de son droit légitime. Il n'aurait que trop l'impression de lui donner raison.

\- Je suis désolé, Votre Grâce, c'est un grand honneur que vous me proposez, et les circonstances eussent-elles été différentes que je l'aurais peut-être accepté, mais je dois refuser. Ma place est ici, avec mes frères jurés. Plusieurs milliers de Sauvageons sont encore au-delà du Mur et risquent la mort aux mains des Spectres. Il est de mon devoir de les secourir, si je le peux.

\- Je craignais que cela ne soit votre réponse, répondit Stannis. Vous êtes un homme honorable, Jon Snow. Si plus d'homme était comme vous, les Sept Royaumes seraient une terre plus paisible et plus sûre.

Jon inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement, soulagé que Stannis Baratheon ne prenne pas ombrage de ses nombreux refus. Il s'attendait à être renvoyé lorsque le roi prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Nous venons également de recevoir une nouvelle qui devrait vous intéresser : Ramsay Bolton a été retrouvé mort, décapité et lié à la même croix de torture qui figure sur le blason de son père. Il semblerait que les Cerwyn n'aient pas apprécié qu'il ressuscite les anciennes pratiques de ses ancêtres et écorche vivant Lord Medger.

\- J'essaye de ne jamais me réjouir de la mort d'un homme, Votre Grâce, mais Ramsay Bolton est peut-être le seul pour lequel je ne me sens pas coupable de faire une exception.

Stannis Baratheon hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Jon s'inclina une dernière fois avant de partir.

oOo

Lord Gryff Whitehill chevauchait vers Winterfell au milieu de ses hommes et il avait froid, faim et envie de pisser. Ces satanés Forrester s'étaient révélés plus difficile à éliminer que son père et Lord Bolton ne l'avaient prévu. Ils avaient escompté sur l'amour de Rodrick Forrester pour son petit frère Ryon pour l'attirer dans un piège et se débarrasser une bonne foi pour toute des héritiers de la lignée, mais l'héritier Forrester avait préféré prendre le risque de retrouver son frère mort et avait attaqué son père, Lord Ludd Whitehill, l'avait tué et avait réussi, non seulement à reprendre Ironath, mais aussi à sauver son frère.

Cela constituait un dangereux revers pour les Whitehill qui avaient perdu de nombreux hommes dans la bataille et qui ne pouvaient pas compter sur le soutien de Lord Robett Glover, encore hésitant quant à la maison à la laquelle il voulait prêter allégeance. Les rumeurs de loups et de direwolves parcourant les terres, guidés par la fantôme de Robb Stark, commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur au sein de la population et bon nombre de seigneurs retenaient leur respiration, attendant de voir quelle genre de réalité allaient faire naître ses rumeurs.

La réalité, pour l'instant, était que même si Robb Stark était bien mort et enterré (enfin, façon de parler), les maisons les plus fidèles aux Stark semblaient avoir retrouvé une nouvelle confiance.

Les nouvelles de la mort de Ramsay Bolton avaient fait le tour des seigneuries et on disait que les Cerwyn affichaient une nouvelle bannière à côté de la leur. Une bannière qui n'était pourtant pas celle des Stark, car elle représentait le corps blanc d'un homme pourvu d'une tête de loup grise sur fond noir. Une référence évidente à l'humiliation que les Frey et les Bolton avaient infligée au corps de Robb Stark et qui était reprise avec provocation pour réaffirmer la puissance des Stark.

Un tel bouleversement dans le jeu pour la seigneurie de Winterfell ne pouvait pas avoir lieu sans qu'un Stark n'en soit l'instigateur. Contrairement aux rumeurs, ça ne pouvait pas être le Jeune Loup. Pour des raisons évidentes.

S'il n'était pas sûr et certain que Jon Snow était toujours à Castle Black, Gryff aurait pensé que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça. Mais le bâtard de Ned Stark se gelait toujours les couilles sur le Mur, quand il ne les réchauffait pas entre les jambes d'une Sauvageonne, selon Alliser Thorne. Franchement, à quel point l'homme devait-il être désespéré pour baiser une _Sauvageonne_ ?

Peu importe à quel point servir sur le Mur était considéré comme un honneur, Gryff n'abandonnerait jamais les plaisirs de la vie pour prendre le noir. Autant se faire Maester, il faisait moins froid et il y avait toujours moyen de coucher discrètement quelques putains ou quelques servantes.

Le problème était que si ce n'était pas Snow, alors qui pouvait bien rassembler les fidèles des Stark ? Les deux filles, Sansa et Arya, étaient toujours portées disparues. La plus jeune, Arya, devait être morte. Elle n'avait pas été vue depuis l'arrestation de Ned Stark. Il était improbable qu'elle ait pu survivre si longtemps toute seule et on disait d'elle qu'elle avait la fougue de sa tante. Elle ne se serait sûrement pas cachée si elle était à l'origine du meurtre des Frey. L'aînée, Sansa, avait réussi à quitter Kings Landing quand son nouveau mari, Tyrion Lannister, avait été accusé de l'empoisonnement de feu le roi Joffrey, mais encore une fois, aucune trace d'elle ensuite.

Roose Bolton avait sans doute plus d'informations. Il devait avoir une théorie sur le mystérieux pion qui s'était invité dans le jeu de cyvasse.

Lord Gryff commençait vraiment à avoir très envie de pisser et allait ordonner aux hommes de s'arrêter, quand le hurlement d'un loup retentit soudainement, beaucoup trop près pour ne pas rendre les chevaux et les hommes nerveux. Gryff serra les dents et ordonna aux hommes, qui s'étaient arrêtés, de continuer. Il savait très bien à quoi ils pensaient. On disait que les loups avaient hurlé quand les Frey étaient morts, qu'ils avaient encore hurlé quand Ramsay avait été trouvé sur sa croix et qu'ils le faisaient toujours avant de s'attaquer aux traîtres de la maison Stark.

Mais Gryff n'était pas un traître. Sa maison avait toujours juré allégeance aux Bolton d'abord, aux Stark ensuite. Ils n'étaient pas des traîtres. Et peut-être que si Robb Stark avait daigné revenir dans le Nord et aider ses petits bannerets contre les attaques des Ironborn, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas fait...

Le hurlement reprit, plus proche, bientôt accompagné d'une dizaine d'autres. Les cris résonnaient entre les pentes de la vallée encaissée dans laquelle passaient les hommes de Gryff, rebondissant entre les arbres en un écho assourdissant. Les chevaux renâclèrent et Gryff dut serrer les jambes autour des flancs de son cheval pour ne pas tomber de sa selle.

\- On continue d'avancer, ordonna-t-il aux hommes, clairement effrayés. C'est qu'une meute de loups. S'ils attaquent, vous en abattrez un ou deux et le reste filera la queue entre les jambes.

Un homme un peu plus courageux que les autres, ou un peu plus terrifié, se fit la voix des pensées de ses compagnons.

\- Les Frey aussi pensaient que c'était seulement des loups, avant de se faire tous massacrer ! Je ne finirai pas dans le ventre d'un loup parce qu'un fou a choisi de trahir les Stark !

Gryff tourna son cheval vers les hommes qui argumentaient et criaient de plus en plus, certains voulant retourner à Highpoint, d'autres voulant continuer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour les faire taire mais c'est un cri choqué et terrifié qui lui échappa alors qu'il était violemment arraché de son cheval. Il se sentit planer un instant dans l'air glacial avant d'atterrir rudement dans la neige, maintenu au sol par une ombre énorme recouverte d'une fourrure épaisse.

Sa vessie pleine et prête à déborder le lâcha sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience, toute son attention tournée vers la bête qui le dominait. Il sentit l'haleine brûlante du loup contre son cou juste avant que les crocs tranchantes ne transperce sa gorge et ne mettent définitivement fin à sa vie.

Robb se reprit forme humaine et jeta un regard impérieux aux hommes pétrifiés qui le regardaient, la terreur exorbitant leurs yeux et déformant leurs traits.

\- Rapportez son corps à Lord Bolton. Dites-lui que Robb Stark le salue. Ma meute s'assurera que vous arrivez à bon port.

Une quinzaine de loups sortirent soudain des buissons gelés et encadrèrent le groupe d'hommes, l'œil luisant et les babines retroussées.

oOo

La victoire de Roose sur Stannis Barathon n'avait pas pu mieux tomber.

Après la mort de Lord Gryff Whitehill, des mains, ou apparemment de la gueule, de Robb Stark ressuscité en warg, werewolf (ou peu importe le monstre qu'il était devenu), et la prise, quelques jours plus tard, du château de Highpoint par les Forrester, alliés aux Glenmore et aux propres hommes de Robb-je-ne-peux-pas-rester-mort-Stark, Roose avait grand besoin d'une victoire significative pour redorer son blason et maintenir l'allégeance des maisons acquises à sa cause.

Et quoi de mieux que la défaite écrasante de Stannis Baratheon ? Une défaite que ses alliés s'étaient empressés de décrire comme favorisée par les dieux auxquels on avait attribué la tempête de neige qui s'était déchaînée sur les troupes déjà bien affaiblies de Baratheon, tempête qui avait suivi l'incendie de leurs réserves de nourriture, comme pour aider Roose à triompher aisément de ses ennemis.

Roose pensait qu'il avait été astucieux et eu beaucoup de chance, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal de faire croire aux soldats et au peuple qu'il était dans les bonnes grâces des Anciens Dieux. Il avait d'ailleurs pris soin d'être vu plusieurs fois entrant ou sortant du Godswood (pour ajouter encore quelques traits à son portrait d'élu des Dieux), et ce même s'il n'y priait jamais. Il ne s'était jamais senti ni très serein ni très à l'aise face au regard sanglant du weirwood.

La vérité était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise avec le surnaturel, la magie ou les divinités. Il était un homme de logique et de pragmatisme. Il comprenait la puissance politique et psychologique que détenait la Foi sur les hommes, mais il n'en avait jamais saisi l'étincelle. Il priait les Anciens Dieux par coutume et habitude, non par croyance ou par dévotion.

Alors, même s'il le cachait admirablement, il était grandement perturbé par la résurrection de Robb Stark. Il avait plongé lui-même le poignard dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il _devrait_ être mort. Il _avait été_ mort, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la mort était définitive.

Mais preuve du contraire il y avait, désormais. Et Roose devait redéfinir les lois de sa réalité avant qu'elles ne le fassent vaciller. Sa victoire contre Stannis Baratheon lui avait apporté un nouveau levier contre le Nord encore récalcitrant à reconnaître sa règle : Roose venait de prouver qu'il était un bon chef de guerre, fort et compétent. Cela pourrait faire pencher en sa faveur certaines familles encore neutres, comme les Glover ou les Manderly. Aussi avait-il décidé, dans sa grande magnanimité, de leur donner une dernière chance de lui prêter allégeance.

Une autre volée de corbeaux était partie vers le reste des maisons encore dissidentes. S'il avait adopté un ton respectueux et rassurant envers les Lord Glover et Manderly, l'ultimatum qu'il avait envoyé aux autres était cinglant : plier le genou ou mourir.

Il avait cependant bien conscience que Robb Stark risquait de rassembler nombre de maisons du Nord autour de sa personne. Il avait été un roi victorieux et aimé, autant de ses hommes que de ses bannerets (à quelques exceptions prêts, bien-sûr) et il bénéficiait encore de la bonne réputation de son père... Quant à sa résurrection et ses étranges pouvoirs, Roose craignait qu'ils ne viennent encore augmenter la popularité de son ennemi. Le Nord croyait à la magie et chérissait profondément ses mythes et ses traditions. Robb Stark le Warg, Robb Stark le Non-Mort, Robb Stark le Roi Loup avait déjà la figure d'un héros de légende.

Mieux valait assurer ses arrières et éviter tout risque.

Roose s'empara d'un nouveau parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Il était temps que les Lannister payent leur dette.

oOo

Lord Robett Glover, comme l'avaient fait avant lui les hommes qui avaient rencontré une fin funeste entre les crocs de Robb Stark, ne faisait rien de différent de ses activités quotidiennes. Il ne chassait pas, ne torturait pas et ne voyageait pas, mais contemplait pensivement l'horizon depuis la fenêtre de son solar dans une des hautes tours de Deepwood Motte. La nuit était claire. Le ciel dégagé était parsemé d'étoiles et la lune brillait, blanche et lumineuse, baignant de ses rayons les vallées, encore vertes sous le givre, qui descendaient jusqu'aux côtes noires de la mer.

Robett Glover s'était retourné longuement entre les fourrures avant de baisser les bras et de quitter le lit, déposant un baiser rassurant sur le front de sa femme, Sybelle, lorsqu'elle ouvrit un œil endormi pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était chaudement vêtu de ses bottes, d'une tunique et d'un lourd manteau et était allé dans son solar, pour y réfléchir en paix. Sur son bureau, la lettre de Roose Bolton semblait le narguer par sa simple présence.

Il soupira profondément. Bolton avait trahi les Stark et ses hommes avaient massacré de nombreux hommes du Nord pendant les Noces Pourpres. Parmi eux, nombre de victimes étaient des soldats fidèles aux Glover. Robett n'était pas sûr de vouloir jurer loyauté à un homme si aisément capable de tuer les siens. Mais c'était également Roose Bolton qui l'avait aidé à chasser Asha Greyjoy de Deepwood Motte, et non Robb Stark. Trop pris dans sa guerre contre les Lannister, le Roi du Nord avait laissé son pays seul et démuni contre les attaques des Ironborn.

Était-ce Roose Bolton qui avait trahi Robb Stark, ou Robb Stark qui avait d'abord trahi le Nord dans sa quête de vengeance et de gloire ?

C'était grâce à Bolton que sa femme et ses enfants étaient libres et en bonne santé. L'honneur de Robett lui dictait de payer sa dette à Roose Bolton. Mais la parole jurée aux Stark lui imposait de ne pas s'allier à celui qui les avait si cruellement trahis.

Et puis, il y avait ces rumeurs, que Lord Bolton n'avait ni confirmées ni infirmées, cette nouvelle bannière, que les Cerwyn d'abord, et désormais les Mormont, les Forrester et les Reed, affichaient si fièrement. Si l'impossible était vrai, s'il s'avérait que Robb Stark n'était pas mort et qu'il pouvait se changer en loup...

Il n'était pas sûr de croire en cette dernière fable. Que des morts se réveillent, pourquoi pas. Les légendes du Nord étaient tellement pleines de récits de morts-vivants qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils devaient receler une part de vérité. Sans oublier les messages inquiétants qui venaient du Mur et qui semblaient confirmer les anciens récits. Mais se transformer en loup... Voilà qui relevait d'une magie bien plus spectaculaire et beaucoup moins crédible à son avis.

Enfin, peu importe que cela soit vrai ou pas. Robett devait savoir s'il était prêt à suivre encore une fois Robb Stark dans sa quête de pouvoir ou s'opposer à lui et rompre ses serments d'allégeance. Suivre un jeune roi idiot et idéaliste qui avait déjà mené ses troupes à la mort, ou un seigneur froid et calculateur qui serrait prêt à le trahir le jour où la maison Glover ne serait plus utile à ses ambitions.

Un courant d'air éteignit brusquement l'une des bougies et fit dresser les cheveux de la nuque de Robett. Il se retourna vivement et pâlit.

Il était assis nonchalamment dans sa chaise de travail, les pieds croisés sur son bureau, différent et pourtant clairement reconnaissable : Robb Stark.

Le jeune roi le fixait calmement, les yeux brillant d'un intensité presque insoutenable. Robett sentit ses tripes se nouer et la chair de poule hérisser sa peau.

\- Bonsoir, Lord Glover.

Sa voix était fine et froide comme le tranchant d'une dague. Robett ouvrit la bouche, se sentit bégayer avant même de commencer et préféra garder sa dignité et se taire, humilié par sa propre réaction.

\- Je suis confus, Lord Glover, poursuivit Robb. Confus de vous trouver si indécis. Je sais que Roose Bolton vous a gracieusement aidé contre Asha Greyjoy. Une décision étonnante quand on considère que c'est lui qui m'a dissuadé d'envoyer des hommes aider le Nord contre les Ironborn quand j'en ai exprimé le désir... Mais soit. Il vous a aidé finalement, et si je peux comprendre que la gratitude vous rende hésitant, j'avais cependant espéré que la parole donnée et votre honneur vous commande rapidement de rejeter la demande d'allégeance d'une maison connue pour sa traîtrise et la cruauté de ses pratiques.

Troublé par les propos de Robb Stark contre Bolton, indigné par les atteintes à son honneur et en colère contre sa propre attitude intimidée face à un garçon de moitié plus jeune que lui, Lord Glover trouva la force de répondre.

\- C'est maintenant moi qui suis confus, Lord Stark, dit-il en ignorant volontairement son titre royal. C'était pourtant bien votre corbeau, avec votre nom et votre sceau, qui nous a informé de votre refus de nous aider alors même que Deepwood Motte était conquis et ma famille aux mains des Greyjoy !

\- C'est « Votre Grâce », Lord Glover.

La voix de Robb sortit du fond de sa gorge comme le grondement d'une tempête.

\- Ou avez-vous déjà oublié que c'est vous, avec votre frère et tant d'autres seigneurs, qui m'avez spontanément donné un titre que je n'avais jamais demandé ? Comme les serments des hommes peuvent être changeants... Un jour ils vous proclament Roi du Nord et vous jurent fidélité, et le suivant ils conspirent avec les Lannister et vous plantent eux-même un poignard en plein cœur... Dites ce que vous voulez de moi ou de mes décisions, Lord Glover, mais mon intention était bien d'envoyer des hommes au Nord avant que Roose Bolton ne me le déconseille. Une mauvaise décision, prise par un jeune roi, mais guidée par un bien pauvre conseillé.

La cœur de Robett battait la chamade, le sang se précipitant dans sa gorge et dans ses tempes. Était-ce vrai ? Roose Bolton s'était-il ainsi joué de lui ? Ou Robb Stark mentait-il pour obtenir son allégeance ?

Et par les Anciens Dieux... Robb Stark ! La surréalité de la présence du Jeune Loup, bel et bien vivant, dans son solar, comme s'il était apparu là, frappait Lord Glover avec d'autant plus de dureté qu'elle lui apparaissait si tardivement. Il discutait avec un garçon... Non, plus un garçon. Un homme. Il discutait avec un homme qui était mort et était revenu. Qui avait eu la tête tranchée, et qui pourtant lui parlait comme s'il s'était simplement remis d'un mauvais rhume.

Robb décroisa les chevilles et se releva souplement, se dressant de toute sa stature.

La mort avait changé Robb Stark. Plus grand, plus large, plus sombre, plus _dangereux_. Inconsciemment, Robett posa la main à sa taille, cherchant le pommeau d'une épée restée dans sa chambre. Le regard du Jeune Loup se posa immédiatement sur sa main vide et un sourire carnassier s'épanouit sur son visage.

\- Choisissez votre camp, Lord Glover. Choisissez vite et choisissez bien car je vais reprendre Winterfell et tuer Roose Bolton. Votre hésitation peut encore être pardonnée, même si elle ne sera pas oubliée, mais si vous décidez de trahir ma maison, il sera trop tard : vous subirez le même sort que les autres.

Lord Glover n'avait pas besoin de demander : les Frey, Ramsay Bolton, les Whitehill...

\- Votre père... tenta-t-il faiblement.

\- Est mort ! gronda Robb et soudain son visage toisait celui de Lord Glover à quelques pouces de distances, ses yeux noirs de colère. Mort d'avoir trop d'honneur parmi des gens qui n'en ont aucun. Mort d'avoir fait confiance. Et je suis mort tout aussi sottement.

Le jeune roi tira sur son manteau de fourrure, exposant la cicatrice épaisse qui entourait son cou en un abominable collier. Le teint de Robett Glover pâlit encore un peu plus sous sa barbe blanche.

\- Mais j'ai changé, Lord Glover. Les hommes honorables seront traités avec honneur, comme mon père me l'a appris. Mais je ne gaspillerai plus mon respect ou ma considération sur ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

Les genoux de Robett tremblaient et il lui fallait déployer des efforts considérable pour ne pas les laisser ployer sous la force de la juste colère de Robb Stark. Il ne s'était pas changé en loup, et rien n'indiquait qu'il était capable de le faire, mais Lord Glover n'avait aucun doute, en cet instant, qu'il le pouvait, tant les pupilles luisant d'une lumière verdâtre à la lumière des bougies et l'odeur étrange, presque musquée, qui se dégageait du Roi du Nord, lui donnaient l'impression d'être nez à nez avec une bête sauvage.

\- Transmettez le message à Lord Manderly. Il serait dommage qu'il fasse un mouvement sans connaître toutes les pièces du plateau, vous ne pensez pas ?

L'une des mèches de bougie, noyée dans la cire, s'éteignit brusquement. La lumière vacilla un instant, Robett cligna des yeux, et Robb Stark avait disparu.

Le soulagement fit vaciller Lord Glover qui se retint lourdement au bureau et reprit le souffle qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir perdu. Cela changeait tout... Robb Stark, ressuscité. Roose Bolton, traître, mille fois traître.

Un hurlement de loup retentit entre les arbres du Wolfwood, au Sud de Deepwood Motte, et Robett le comprit pour ce qu'il était : une promesse et une menace.

 **oOo**

 _solar: terme qui est utilisé dans les fanfics anglaises (repris, je suppose du terme utilisé par G.R.R. Martin) pour désigner une espèce de bureau/bibliothèque privé/e appartenant au seigneur ou à la dame d'un château. Instant culture: le wikipedia anglais dit qu'au Moyen-Âge, en Anglais comme en Français, ce mot désignait les quartiers privés du seigneur et de sa femme. :)_

 **oOo**

 **Prochain chapitre: "Les Stark ne meurent pas si aisément", avec plus de Jon Snow et de nouveaux personnages, comme Lyanna Mormont!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! C'est vraiment agréable et motivant d'avoir vos retours!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

 **Reviews?**

 ***grands yeux suppliants de Jon Snow* et *lèvre boudeuse de Jon Snow* (combo)**


	5. Les Stark ne meurent pas si aisément

**Chapitre 4 : Les Stark ne meurent pas si aisément**

Autour d'Ironath, où l'armée de Robb s'était rassemblée, les loups étaient agités. Ils couraient entre les arbres, hurlaient, se bagarraient, jappaient, rôdaient aux alentours des tentes et pleuraient en regardant le château, ce qui rendait nerveux les hommes qui campaient à l'extérieur de la forteresse, faute de place. Aucun n'osaient faire le moindre geste envers eux, bien conscients que le Roi Loup leur accordait sa protection et qu'ils étaient ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Robb Stark était source de vifs débats et arguments parmi les hommes qui s'étaient à nouveau placés sous son commandement. Nombreux étaient ceux qui le considéraient comme un héros, digne de Bran le Constructeur, et qui tenaient sa résurrection et ses pouvoirs pour le signe de son élection par les Anciens Dieux. Certains particulièrement fanatiques, c'étaient même constitués en un ordre, les Griffes du Roi Loup, et avaient juré de servir Robb Stark jusqu'à la mort et au-delà. Ils avaient peint une patte de loup blanche sur leur bouclier, leur casque ou leur surcot comme signe distinctif et laissaient souvent des morceaux de viande séchée aux loups en guise d'offrandes.

D'autres, cependant, et ils n'étaient pas si rares, étaient plus circonspects et plus craintifs des changements survenus chez le dernier des Stark. Le massacre sanglant des Frey, de Ramsay Bolton et des Whitehill avait semé le doute et la crainte dans leur cœur. Les pouvoirs de Robb Stark ressemblaient, à leurs yeux, à de la magie noire de Sauvageons ou de Skagosi, et ils se demandaient combien de temps il faudrait au Roi Loup pour se retourner contre ses propres hommes, lui qui avait déjà goûté au sang et à la chair humaine.

Mais Ransay Bolton écorchait vivant les hommes et chassait les femmes comme des bêtes avant de les nourrir à ses chiens et il n'avait pas l'excuse d'être à moitié loup. Il se murmurait également qu'il n'avait pas appris cela tout seul et que Roose Bolton avait partagé ces penchants et les avait secrètement encouragés chez son fils. Alors, entre deux infections de greyscale, autant choisir celle qui semblait la moins avancée.

Chez les bannerets de Robb, les opinions étaient similaires bien que plus mesurées. Celle qui avait plus ou moins mis tout le monde d'accord était la jeune mais féroce Lady de Bear Island, Lyanna Mormont. Elle n'avait absolument pas peur de Robb Stark et l'avait démontré dès sa première rencontre avec le Roi Loup:

\- Vous avez été idiot. Vous avez perdu la guerre parce que vous avez oublié votre devoir et brisé votre parole et vos fiançailles avec Roslin Frey pour l'amour d'une femme. Vous avez été idiot et vous ne referez pas cette erreur à nouveau, l'avait-elle menacé avec le plus grand sérieux du haut de sa petite taille.

Le silence s'était fait lourd et tendu pendant que tous attendaient de voir comment Robb Stark allait châtier Lady Mormont pour son audace. Mais il s'était contenté d'un petit sourire triste et douloureux avant de répondre :

\- Vous avez absolument raison, Lady Mormont. J'ai été idiot et aveugle à la vraie nature de Walder Frey. Ma naïveté a entraîné la mort de bien trop de nos gens et vous a causé beaucoup de douleur. Je peux vous jurer que je ne ferai pas cette erreur deux fois.

Lyanna Mormont avait soutenu longtemps le regard du Roi du Nord avant de baisser rapidement le menton en signe d'assentiment.

\- Vous avez été idiot, mais votre cœur était au bon endroit. Roose Bolton, par contre, vous a trahi et a trahi le Nord pour son seul désir de pouvoir. Il s'est allié aux Lannister et a poussé les hommes du Nord à combattre leurs propres frères. C'est lui qui est le responsable de la mort de ma mère et de ma sœur, Votre Grâce, pas vous. Et j'ai confiance en votre parole pour leur rendre justice.

Sur ces mots, Lyanna Mormont avait pris place à la longue table de la grande salle d'Ironath, à la droite de Robb et avait mis la honte à chaque Lord plus vieux qu'elle qui avait craint ou douté du Roi Loup, ce qui correspondait à une bonne partie des bannerets.

Les Cerwyn, qui les premiers avaient arboré la nouvelle bannière de Robb, Lady Cerwyn participant même à son élaboration, s'étaient trouvé renforcés dans leurs convictions. Si Lord Medger vouait à son roi, depuis l'exécution de Ramsay, une loyauté renouvelée et sans faille, son fils, Cley, n'avait certainement pas oublié que Robb Stark s'était transformé en un putain de loup de la taille d'un cheval, avec une gueule capable de broyer la tête d'un homme, et qu'il avait littéralement arraché la tête de Ramsay Bolton.

Avec ses _crocs_.

Quelques battements de cœur plus tard, Robb Stark s'excusait calmement pour le spectacle qu'il avait offert, poli, courtois et presque charmant, comme s'il n'avait pas encore le visage barbouillé du sang de l'homme dont il venait d'arracher la tête !

Cley se souvenait encore, avec une horrible précision, de la déformation contre-nature qu'avaient subi les os de son corps pour se mouler en celui du loup et de la large traînée sanglante qui descendait de sa bouche jusqu'à son ventre. Que Lyanna Mormont, une gamine de même pas dix ans, puisse défier ainsi Robb Stark sans même un soupçon de crainte quand lui-même osait à peine rencontrer le regard de l'homme, humilia vivement Cley Cerwyn, qui se jura de se secouer et de commencer à faire preuve du courage que son père avait montré face à la folie de Ramsay Bolton.

Lord Rodrik Forrester, quant à lui, ne se serait jamais permis de parler à son Roi avec une telle effronterie, pas par peur, mais bien par respect. Il était profondément reconnaissant de l'aide de Robb contre les Whitehill et admirait beaucoup l'efficacité létale dont il avait fait preuve, autant dans sa forme lupine que sur ses deux jambes, une épée à la main. Et s'il s'était senti légèrement troublé par la forme nue du roi entre deux transformations, et bien, cela ne regardait que lui.

Les autres vassaux, Lord Hornwood, Lady Lyessa Flint, Lord Mazin et Lord Glenmore, étaient à la fois légèrement honteux de se trouver moins braves qu'ils ne le croyaient et rassurés par la réponse digne et mesurée de leur roi : s'il était capable de se transformer en bête, Robb Stark parlait et raisonnait encore comme un homme, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Cela n'empêcha cependant pas la scène particulièrement ridicule, pour un regard extérieur et détaché, qui eut lieu ce soir-là, dans le couloir, devant la chambre de Lyanna Mormont, entre la jeune Lady, Lord Halys Hornwood (1), l'héritier Cley Cerwyn et Lord Rodrik Forrester .

\- Les loups du roi sont agités, Lady Lyanna, déclara gravement Lord Hornwood, et effrayent les hommes. Il serait peut-être bon que l'un d'entre nous fasse remonter l'information au roi.

Le regard de Cley Cerwyn se fit soudain terriblement fuyant. Tant pis pour les bonnes résolutions.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas déjà fait, Lord Hornwood, plutôt que de venir me voir ? demanda Lyanna Mormont, un air profondément exaspéré sur le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve le roi.

Lyanna Mormont releva un sourcil sceptique devant la piètre excuse de l'adulte devant elle.

\- Et vous pensez que je suis plus au courant que vous ?

\- Lord Hornwood a juste peur de parler seul avec le roi, répondit Rodrik, avec moquerie.

Hylas Hornwood lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Et ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez porté volontaire, Lord Forrester !

Rodrik rougit d'une gêne qu'il dissimula sous la colère. Non, il ne s'était pas porté volontaire. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant d'être excité en pensant à un homme (même si les Anciens Dieux ne condamnaient pas les relations entre personnes de même sexe), il n'allait pas encore en plus interagir plus que nécessaire avec l'objet de ses récents fantasmes.

\- Non, je ne suis pas volontaire : parce que je ne suis pas votre corbeau ! répliqua-t-il, fier de son improvisation. C'est à vous que les soldats ont confié leurs inquiétudes, c'est votre devoir de les transmettre au roi !

Lyanna n'avait pas douze ans et elle trouvait pourtant le niveau de la conversation profondément infantile. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se décida, en tant que la personne la plus mature de la pièce, à prendre les choses en main.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où est le roi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux en regardant durement les trois hommes devant elle.

Cley Cerwyn avait l'air infiniment soulagé de ne pas savoir mais le léger tic dans la joue de Lord Rodrik parut douteux à la jeune fille.

\- Lord Forrester ? insista-t-elle.

L'homme capitula.

\- Il est dans sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ? s'écria Hylas Hornwood, offusqué.

Lyanna leva les bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération et attira l'attention de Lord Hornwood sur elle, sauvant ainsi Lord Rodrik qui ne savait quoi répondre et bénissait les Dieux que Hylas n'ait pas demandé _comment_ il savait où était Robb Stark.

\- Restez-là, je vais informer le roi du problème avec les loups. Pff, les hommes... grommela-t-elle, irritée par l'absurdité de l'affaire.

oOo

Robb Stark était allongé sur son lit, inconscient de l'agitation de ses loups et de la scène mortifiante qu'avaient jouée trois de ses vassaux devant la porte de Lyanna Mormont.

Il ne dormait pas cependant.

Ses paupières étaient ouvertes, bien que ses yeux soient aveugles à sa chambre et recouverts d'un filme blanc. Sa conscience s'était encore une fois envolée vers le Mur, où il tentait d'atteindre Ghost, et vers Last Hearth, le fort de la maison Umber, où il avait ressenti, deux lunes plus tôt, la présence de Shaggy Dog.

Robb avait constaté, à force de pratique, que s'il pouvait facilement garder contact avec les loups de sa meute, savoir presque instantanément leur position et prendre aisément contrôle de leur corps, il n'en allait pas de même avec Nymeria. S'il ne se concentrait pas consciemment et spécifiquement sur la direwolf, elle glissait hors de sa détection et devenait totalement invisible à ses sens. Il n'était également pas toujours facile de voir par ses yeux et d'entendre par ses oreilles.

Elle était beaucoup plus intelligente que ses camarades plus petits et sentaient l'intrusion de Robb dans son esprit. Quand elle jugeait que Robb avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle observait, elle le laissait faire, mais il était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'elle lutte farouchement contre lui. Dans ces cas-là, Robb n'insistait pas. Il n'était pas suffisamment tyrannique pour imposer sa domination à un être aussi noble et loyal qu'un direwolf.

Mais cela lui avait fait se demander s'il n'était pas passé à côté de la survie de Summer et Shaggy Dog. Les deux direwolves de Bran et Rickon, qu'il n'avait jamais consciemment cherchés, courraient peut-être sous les arbres des forêts du Nord, indétectables à ses sens. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de cette possibilité (les corps brûlés de ses frères avaient été exposés, mais pas ceux de leurs direwolves après tout), Robb avait cherché ardemment pour eux, lançant avec espoir les vrilles de son esprit dans toutes les directions.

Il n'avait pas trouvé Summer mais cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il était mort. Il savait de source sûre que Ghost était en vie, mais impossible à atteindre car il était au-delà du Mur avec Jon.

Le Mur influençait étrangement les capacités de Robb, les amplifiant lorsque sa conscience s'en approchait, ce qui tendaient à valider les contes de la Vieille Nan sur les sortilèges et enchantements qui avaient été gravés dans ses fondations par Bran le Constructeur. Le même phénomène se produisait autour de Winterfell et du Goswood, ce qui encore une fois confirmait les légendes sur la construction de la forteresse. Mais une fois passé la frontière du Mur, les pouvoirs de Robb devenaient complètement inefficaces et perdaient toute influence. Comme si un autre pouvoir régnait sur ces terres et contrait le sien.

Summer pouvait donc aussi bien être mort ou qu'en sécurité au-delà du Mur, comme l'était Ghost.

Robb, à sa plus grande joie, avait eu plus de chance avec Shaggy Dog. Le direwolf de Rickon était à Last Hearth et une nuit, il avait même permis à Robb de voir Rickon dormir à travers ses yeux. La révélation que son frère était bien vivant aurait pu faire éclater de bonheur le cœur de Robb et avait ranimé ses espoirs : si Rickon était vivant alors que Theon avait déclaré l'avoir tué et brûlé son corps, alors peut-être qu'il avait menti, qu'il n'avait pas tué les deux garçons et que Bran était également parvenu à s'échapper et s'était caché, quelque part. Il allait peut-être falloir que Robb revoit la vengeance qu'il avait prévue contre l'héritier des Îles de Fer...

Shaggy Dog était méfiant, même du frère de son humain, et se laissait rarement découvrir par les dons de Robb. Cette nuit-là, comme chaque nuit depuis cinq jours, Robb était incapable de percevoir sa présence à Last Hearth et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait absolument rien perçu du direwolf de son petit frère et le silence de Lord Umber, qui n'avait pas prêté allégeance à Roose Bolton, mais n'avait pas rejoint Robb non plus, se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. Robb avait envoyé deux loups pour enquêter, mais, soit qu'il n'y ait rien de suspect, soit qu'il les ait envoyés trop tard, ils n'avaient rien vu ou entendu d'utile.

Déçu et inquiet d'échouer encore, Robb tourna son attention vers Ghost et fut heureux de ressentir à nouveau sa présence sur le Mur. Il l'avait brièvement sentie peu après qu'il ait tué Ramsay Bolton et Ghost l'avait joyeusement accueilli en se roulant dans le foin de son chenil puis en lui permettant de voir Jon qui entraînait une jeune recrue. Olly, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom. Son frère n'avait décidément pas perdu la main ni le contact avec les enfants : le garçon apprenait vite sous sa direction et le regardait souvent avec un air admiratif.

Puis Ghost avait à nouveau disparu au-delà du Mur. Quinze jours plus tard, Stannis était mort, Robb menaçait Robett Glover et Jon revenait, avec deux milles Sauvageons sauvé d'un massacre à Hardhome contre un ennemi inconnu.

Abandonnant l'espoir de trouver Shaggydog, Robb se plongea dans l'esprit de Ghost et fut immédiatement envahi par un sentiment d'angoisse.

Ghost s'agitait dans son chenil, inquiet et gémissant, grattant la terre battue. Puis il perçut l'odeur du sang et ils devinrent frénétiques. Jon ! Il arrivait quelque chose à Jon ! Ils se jetèrent en grondant contre la porte en bois qui trembla mais ne s'ouvrit pas. Ils hurlèrent de désespoir et de rage alors que l'odeur du sang se faisait plus forte et que le bruit d'un corps frappant le sol se faisait entendre. Ils s'acharnèrent avec plus de violence, Robb dirigeant les efforts de Ghost vers le haut où devait se trouver le verrou, quand enfin la porte lâcha. Ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur, les sens de Ghost les guidant jusque dans un coin de la cour où le corps de Jon reposait sur le sol, dans une marre de son propre sang, le signe « traître » gravé sur une croix en bois près de sa tête.

Ghost, d'ordinaire si silencieux, hurla de douleur et Robb se redressa brutalement sur son lit, criant avec lui.

Il effraya Lyanna Mormont, qui tentait depuis un moment de le sortir de sa transe agitée. Encore aveugle au monde, l'image de son frère mort - son corps noir sur la neige blanche - imprimant encore sa rétine, Robb se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, les doigts plongés dans ses cheveux. Lyanna comprit, grâce aux quelques mots qu'il prononçât entre ses sanglots, que quelque chose d'horrible venait d'arriver à Jon Snow, et que Robb, grâce à ses capacités de warg, avait tout vu.

À l'extérieur, les loups cessèrent soudain toute activité et d'un même mouvement, hurlèrent vers le ciel, le son mélancolique de leur voix se mêlant, dans le lointain, à celle de Ghost et aux sanglots étouffés de Robb.

oOo

Robb Stark était dans une humeur noire, les yeux rougis et cernés par les larmes, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réunion où il devait rencontrer ses bannerets et vit leurs visages anxieux et leurs corps agités. Lyanna, qui n'avait ni l'envie, ni la patience d'attendre qu'un des adultes se décide à cracher les mauvaises nouvelles, prit encore sur elle de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolée de vous dire ça alors que vous pleurez encore la mort de votre frère, mais un corbeau de Roose Bolton nous est parvenu à l'aube. Lord Greatjon est mort et son fils, Smalljon Umber, nous a trahi. Il a juré allégeance à Roose Bolton et lui a livré votre frère Rickon, comme preuve de sa bonne foi.

Le corps de Robb se figea comme celui d'une statue. Les muscles de sa mâchoire de son front ondulèrent sur ses os alors qu'il retenait à grand peine le besoin de se transformer et de courir tout droit à Winterfell pour arracher Rickon des mains de Bolton.

Il avait à peine dormi, son sommeil interrompu par les images et perceptions éparses qu'il recevait encore de sa connexion avec Ghost. Le corps de son frère, se couvrant lentement de neige. Un homme à la barbe poivre et sel, jurant fortement en découvrant Jon. Son frère emmené et déposé sur une table. Sa peau blanche, presque bleue, et les entailles sombres gravées dans son ventre et sur sa poitrine. L'odeur douceâtre de la mort.

\- J'ai besoin de quelques heures seul avant d'entendre vos conseils et de décider de la marche à suivre, réussit à dire Robb entre deux grincements de dents.

Comprenant immédiatement ce qui leur était demandé, tous quittèrent la pièce (certains infiniment soulagés). Seuls Rodrik Forrester jeta un œil compatissant et inquiet à son roi avant de partir et Lyanna Mormont resta quelques instants de plus.

\- Voici le message de Bolton. Je vous le laisse, pour quand vous réussirez à le lire.

Lady Mormont posa la feuille sur la table et partit rapidement, fermant la porte derrière elle. Dès qu'il fut seul, Robb poussa un cri de rage et donna un violent coup de pied dans un tabouret, qu'il envoya se briser en mille morceaux sur le mur. D'abord Jon, et maintenant Rickon. Pourquoi les Dieux s'acharnaient-ils ainsi sur sa famille ? N'avaient-ils pas assez souffert ? N'avaient-ils pas fournis leur juste part de morts ?

Jon... assassiné, trahi lui aussi. Poignardé sept fois. Alliser Thorne frappant à la porte. Fausses assurances et fausses promesses. La clameur d'une bataille. Un Sauvageon, grand et roux. Tormund. Un ami. Jon, non pas tué au-delà du Mur par les barbares sauvages, mais dans l'enceinte de Castle Black. Par ses propres frères jurés, parce qu'il avait fait la chose honorable à faire et avait fait passer les Sauvageons rescapés de Hardhome au Sud du Mur.

Robb s'empara du message de Roose Bolton et le lut rapidement. Il le jeta au feu. Comme s'il allait se rendre ! Comme s'il allait faire confiance à cette vipère menteuse de Roose Bolton pour tenir sa parole et libérer Rickon ! C'était une provocation ! Un camouflet destiné à le pousser à agir prématurément. Smalljon Umber venait en tout cas de signer son arrêt de mort. Les loups allaient hurler autour de Last Hearth et de Winterfell jusqu'à ce que Robb puisse personnellement séparer sa tête de ses épaules et arracher le cœur de Roose Bolton avec ses propres mains. Une quinzaine de loups quittèrent Ironath. La moitié coururent vers le Nord-Est, vers Last Hearth, l'autre au Sud, vers Winterfell.

La conscience de Ghost rejoignit à nouveau la sienne. Quelque chose avait changé. Un nouvel espoir. Une femme. Sa robe est aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle est puissante et dangereuse et l'énergie qu'elle agite autour du corps de Jon est étrange et ancienne. Aussi ancienne que les Anciens Dieux, aussi ancienne que les Enfants de la Forêt. Mais différente, étrangère. Ils l'observent avec méfiance, suspicion et espoir pendant qu'elle lave les blessures de Jon, coupe ses cheveux et taille sa barbe. La chaleur écrasante du feu, la puanteur des poils brûlés. Une langue bizarre mais pas complètement inconnue. Tormund quitte la pièce. Ils poussent un gémissement triste et déçu.

Mais soudain... Ils se relèvent et s'approchent rapidement de Jon. Un battement de cœur dans une poitrine morte. Puis deux, puis trois, et Jon ouvre brusquement les yeux en même temps qu'il avale désespérément une bouffée d'air, comme un noyé qui respire enfin après avoir vidé l'eau de ses poumons. Leur museau s'enfonce dans le cou de Jon. Le sang battant dans ses veines, la chaleur. Jon est vivant. Par les Dieux, Jon est vivant !

Il ne fut pas difficile pour Robb de prendre une décision, après cela. Il convoqua ses bannerets et leur annonça qu'il partait pour le Mur, pour rejoindre son frère Jon Snow, de retour dans le monde des vivants. La nouvelle causa l'incrédulité de tous sauf de Lyanna Mormont et Rodrik Forrester, mais un regard pointu de Robb fit taire la plupart de leurs dénégations. Il partait pour le Mur, seul, pendant qu'eux-même quitteraient Ironath pour le Long Lake, où ils l'attendraient avec l'ensemble de leur armée. Pendant ce temps, les troupes d'Howland Reed remonteraient la Kingsroad et attendraient au Château Cerwyn le mot d'ordre pour attaquer Winterfell.

Robb espérait bien persuader Jon de quitter la Garde de Nuit avec les Sauvageons et de lutter à ses côtés contre Roose Bolton. Il y avait eu peu de chances que Jon se laisse convaincre, auparavant. Robb connaissait trop bien son frère pour penser qu'il manquerait à sa parole et romprait ses vœux. Mais il était mort, et son serment avait pris fin avec lui.

oOo

La porte s'ouvrit et Cersei ressentit l'air frais effleurer sa nuque. Ils lui avaient coupé les cheveux pour l'humilier, parce que l'exhiber nue dans les rues de Kings Landing et l'exposer aux huées et à l'avanie de la populace n'étaient pas des outrages suffisants pour déchoir une femme telle que Cersei Lannister.

La merde, les crachats, les déchets pouvaient être aisément lavés, ses pieds crus et ensanglantés pouvaient être bandés et guéris en l'espace d'une lune, mais ses cheveux, la fierté et le symbole de sa féminité, mettraient des années à repousser, rappelant à tous l'infamie de la reine d'or de Kings Landing. Le Grand Moineau voulait qu'elle ne cesse de rougir de son humiliation, qu'elle se sente inférieure et honteuse face à la noblesse de Kings Landing. Il la voulait brisée à ses pieds, attendant son procès dans la terreur et les larmes.

Mais ce serait bien mal la connaître. Cersei exhiberait sa chevelure dévastée le dos droit et la tête haute. Elle était la reine des Sept Royaumes, elle était Cersei Lannister, et bientôt, ceux qui avaient cru l'humilier ressentirait la brûlure dévastatrice de sa colère et de sa vengeance. Elle écraserait et raserait le Septuaire jusqu'à ses fondations et la Foi Militante avec lui. Quant à Septa Unella, elle lui réservait un sort tout particulier...

\- Votre Grâce ? demanda Qyburn, en attente derrière elle.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et oublia un temps le Septuaire pour se concentrer sur d'autres ennemis, plus lointains, mais peut-être tout aussi dangereux.

\- J'ai reçu un corbeau de Roose Bolton, dit-elle à l'homme dont elle avait sa Main et le Maître des Chuchoteurs. Il confirme la mort de Stannis Baratheon et l'anéantissement de son armée.

\- Comme l'avaient dit les petits oiseaux, Votre Grâce.

\- Mais il demande aussi de l'aide militaire pour lutter contre une nouvelle menace. Une menace que ma famille avait pourtant déjà éliminée.

\- Robb Stark, confirma Qyburn. Les témoins affirmant l'avoir vu s'accumulent. Je pense, Votre Grâce, qu'il n'est plus possible de nier la vérité, toute absurde qu'elle puisse nous sembler.

\- Robb Stark a été percé de cinq carreaux d'arbalète, poignardé en plein cœur et décapité, rappela Cersei d'un ton tranchant. Comment est-ce possible qu'il puisse encore se dresser contre nous ?

\- Au cours de mes études et de mes voyages, Votre Grâce, j'ai vu des choses qui, à première vue, paraissent impossibles. Nous rions de la magie et des anciennes légendes en les reléguant au rang d'ineptie parce que c'est ce qu'enseignent les maesters, mais ce que l'on sait moins, c'est que le pouvoir de la Citadelle s'est construit en écrasant celui de la Guilde des Alchimistes, qui avait régné longtemps avant elle et s'intéressait de près à la magie et aux secrets des arcanes. La Citadelle a besoin que nous ne croyons pas à la magie, parce qu'elle n'en a jamais compris ni les lois ni les règles et que son existence avérée rendrait le pouvoir des maesters inutiles. Je ne crois pas à l'intervention d'entités supérieures, Votre Grâce, mais je pense que ce qu'on appelle « magie » n'est qu'un autre aspect de la science dont nous avons perdu les savoirs. Et bien que la Citadelle ait traqué ceux qui pouvaient encore la comprendre, je ne doute pas qu'il existe, à Westeros, des hommes et des femmes qui se sont transmis, dans le plus grand secret, les savoirs anciens. D'autres ont pu accomplir, grâce à leurs savoirs, la même manipulation sur Robb Stark que celle que j'ai accomplie sur La Montagne.

\- On dit aussi qu'il contrôlerait les loups et se transformerait en bête, fit remarquer Cersei avec scepticisme. Mais qu'importe. Le véritable danger ne sont pas ces pouvoirs hypothétiques mais le fait qu'il peut unir à nouveau le Nord sous sa bannière, et lorsqu'il le fera, il marchera sur Kings Landing.

\- Sauf s'il est arrêté à temps, Votre Grâce. Lord Bolton demande des troupes, je suppose ?

\- En effet. Et je compte bien les lui donner. Envoyez dix milles hommes à Winterfell, Qyburn. Cela devrait largement suffire pour écraser les maigres troupes qu'il reste au Jeune Loup.

Le Grand Moineau, Margaery et Loras Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark... Quels que soient les ennemis, Cersei les écraserait sous sa botte comme sa famille l'avait toujours fait et elle ferait composer une nouvelle chanson qui ferait pâlir d'envie l'ombre de son père et éclipserait à jamais les Pluies de Castamere.

oOo

Depuis sa mort et sa résurrection, Jon agissait et prenait des décisions dans un état engourdi. Il savait, pour l'avoir constaté de première main, que la mort n'était pas toujours définitive. Mais les créatures qui se mouvaient après leur réveil n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils étaient quand ils étaient encore en vie. C'était des marionnettes, aux chairs mortes mais artificiellement animées, contrôlées par des créatures aussi dépourvues de sentiments et d'âme que la glace qu'elles manipulaient. Jon... Jon s'était réveillé en vie. Sa chair était rose et pleine sur ses os, ses blessures cicatrisaient, comme si elles n'avaient pas traversé son cœur et ses entrailles, et mis à part cette impression d'évoluer comme à travers un rêve, mis à part ce détachement, cette distance par rapport au monde qui l'entourait, l'esprit de Jon était le même.

La pendaison des traîtres, bien que nécessaire, n'avait éveillé en lui aucune satisfaction. Juste un vague sentiment de gâchis et une contraction douloureuse de son cœur à la vue du visage bleu et des yeux injectés de sang d'Olly. Il n'était pas bien sûr de quoi faire de la femme qui l'avait ramené, Melisandre d'Asshaï. Mais sur les conseils de Davos, il l'avait renvoyée du Mur, une bien légère punition si l'on considérait son rôle dans la mort de la princesse Shireen. Mais Jon lui devait de n'être pas resté mort, même s'il n'était pas certain que ce soit une chose positive, et il avait décidé de lui accorder la vie sauve.

Lorsque Ser Davos Seaworth demanda à lui parler dans le bureau du Lord Commandant, Jon ressentit pour la première fois autre chose que cet endormissement mêlé d'un vague dégoût qu'il ressentait depuis que Melisandre l'avait tiré de la mort: l'impression profonde de n'être plus à sa place d'abord, que ce soit dans ses vêtements noirs ou dans le bureau de feu Jeor Mormont, l'incrédulité et l'espoir ensuite, lorsque le chevalier, avec un sérieux qui prouvait qu'il ne plaisantait certainement pas, lui annonça que son frère, que Robb, n'était apparemment pas mort, ou qu'il ne l'était plus, et qu'il amassait une armée à Ironath, soutenu par les Cerwyn, les Mormont, les Hornwood, les Mazin, les Flint, les Glenmore et les Forrester, pour reprendre Winterfell.

\- Il y a deux jours, je ne l'aurais pas cru, conclut Davos. Mais aujourd'hui...

Son regard dévia vers la poitrine de Jon, là, où, cachées sous le cuir noir, finissaient de guérir des blessures dont Jon ne devrait pas se remettre.

\- Mon frère a été décapité, rappela Jon, d'une voix bourrue.

\- Et vous avez été poignardé en plein cœur. Est-il si impossible de croire que quelqu'un, avec des pouvoirs semblables à ceux de la Sorcière Rouge, ait pu recoudre la tête de votre frère sur son corps et le ramener à la vie, comme elle l'a fait pour vous ?

Jon ne voulait surtout pas se faire de fausse joie. Mais les Cerwyn, les Forrester, les Mormont se rallieraient-ils derrière un imposteur ?

Ghost, allongé contre ses jambes (le direwolf ne quittait pas son côté depuis sa résurrection, comme pour s'assurer que son humain était bel et bien là) se redressa soudainement et poussa de petits gémissements plaintifs vers la porte. Il se tourna vers Jon et mordilla son épaule avant de tourner à nouveau sa grande tête vers la porte, comme pour l'enjoindre à sortir.

\- Ghost ? demanda Jon. Qu'est-ce que...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Tormund apparut sur le seuil, l'air grave et perplexe.

\- Hey, Seigneur Corbeau, tu ferais mieux de descendre avant que tes hommes ne se pissent définitivement dessus ou qu'ils ne trouvent le courage d'abattre la bête.

Confus, Jon se leva de la chaise et quitta le bureau, suivi de Davos et Tormund. Il regarda Ghost courir devant lui, plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps. Ils descendirent les escaliers et c'est alors que Jon le vit. Il était énorme au milieu de la cour de Castle Black, et les hommes de la Garde comme les Sauvageons, l'entouraient avec méfiance, lances menaçantes et arcs prêts à tirer. Ghost, indifférent aux armes tendues entre les mains des humains, se rua avec joie sur le nouveau venu, reniflant son cou et bondissant comme un chiot autour de lui.

\- Lord Commandant, c'est un des tiens ? demanda Edd, en désignant d'un coup de tête méfiant l'énorme direwolf qui tolérait le comportement exubérant de Ghost comme un parent patient.

Jon n'entendit même pas la question. Les hommes s'étaient écartés pour le laisser passer mais il s'était figé, la poitrine gonflée de douleur et d'espoir, le sang battant ses tempes, n'osant croire ce que ses yeux voyaient.

\- Grey Wind ? murmura-t-il, incertain.

C'était la forme de Grey Wind. La même fourrure dense autour du cou, comme une crinière, le même port altier, la tête haute et fière et les mêmes marques foncées qui encadraient le gris plus clair de ses paupières et de sa gueule. Mais ce n'était pas la taille de Grey Wind. Ce direwolf était beaucoup plus massif que le loup de Robb et son pelage était beaucoup plus sombre, tirant vers le noir. Et surtout ses yeux... ses yeux étaient bleus, le même bleu vif des Tully dont avait hérité Robb.

La forme du loup ondula soudain. Sa fourrure se rétracta sous sa peau et ses os se remodelèrent et diminuèrent pour former une silhouette humaine. Jon retrouva la maîtrise de ses jambes et s'avança à grands pas, le cœur battant la chamade, un sourire heureux, le premier depuis qu'il avait quitté Winterfell, tant d'années auparavant, s'épanouissant sur son visage.

\- Stark, reconnut-il, la voix enrouée.

\- Snow, répondit Robb, un sourire similaire sur le visage.

Robb fit le dernier pas qui les séparait et soudain les deux hommes se serraient l'un contre l'autre s'agrippant le dos et les épaules, la tête plongée dans le cou de l'autre.

\- Bon sang, Stark, grogna Jon contre la peau de son frère, comment as-tu...

\- Grâce à une concordance d'éléments beaucoup plus délicate et hasardeuse que la tienne, Snow.

Les deux frères se lâchèrent mais continuèrent de se tenir par les épaules, chacun scrutant le visage de l'autre.

\- Tu as changé, finit par dire Robb, son regard passant sur les cicatrices qui barraient l'œil gauche et la paupière droite de son frère.

Jon avait également les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière et rassemblés en un chignon, un développement récent puisque, la dernière fois que Robb l'avait vu à travers les yeux de Ghost, avant qu'il ne reparte sauver les Sauvageons, ils déployaient encore leurs boucles lâches autour de son visage. Ses joues étaient plus creusées sous la barbe plus fournie, ses pommettes plus apparentes et malgré le sourire qui plissait actuellement le coin de ses yeux, il y avait désormais une dureté, une gravité plus sérieuse et plus âpre que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, et qui se reflétait dans les tons rauques de sa voix cassée.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi, chez Jon, qui perturbait les sens affûtés de Robb et glissait sur le bord de sa conscience sans qu'il parvienne vraiment à la saisir. Une odeur de feu et de sang qui n'était pas celle hivernale des Stark et n'était pas non plus celle de la magie de la femme qui l'avait ramené...

\- Toi aussi, répondit Jon.

Robb avait changé comme un cerf qui deviendrait un loup ou un loup qui deviendrait un ours. Jon avait toujours été plus fin et plus petit que lui, mais il devait lever les yeux beaucoup plus haut pour rencontrer son regard, regard qu'il avait toujours eu doux et chaleureux. Il était beaucoup plus sombre désormais. Plus dur et implacable.

Jon sentit soudain une infinie tristesse nouer sa gorge et humidifier ses yeux. Ils avaient grandis. Ils se croyaient des hommes, lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, l'un en quête d'un honneur illusoire au Mur, l'autre pour devenir Seigneur de Winterfell pendant que leur père devait régler les problèmes du royaume à Kings Landing.

Ils n'avaient été que des gamins. Naïfs et inconscients. La réalité et tout son cortège de désillusions sordides les avait rapidement dépouillés de leur enfance pour les précipiter dans le monde des adultes où l'ignominie et la trahison côtoyaient le mensonge et la mort.

Robb dut sentir sa détresse, comme il l'avait toujours fait quand ils étaient enfants, car il passa soudainement son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna à ses côtés en direction de l'escalier qui menait aux appartements de Jon.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Jon. Et je préférerais le faire près d'un bon feu et hors de la vue de tes hommes. Je suis presque sûr que certains sont en train de reluquer mon cul.

Davos s'approcha alors et tendit un manteau à Robb.

\- Votre Grâce, dit-il, tout en inclinant la tête en signe de déférence, les yeux légèrement écarquillés d'incrédulité.

C'était une chose d'entendre la nouvelle que le Roi du Nord était vivant, c'était autre chose de le voir en chair, en os et en loup.

\- Merci Ser Davos, répondit Robb avec reconnaissance. Vous êtes un sauveur.

Tous regardèrent, dans des états plus ou moins prononcés de stupéfaction et de crainte, les deux frères grimper les escaliers et disparaître derrière la porte de la tour. Tormund vint se poster auprès de Davos, ses sourcils roux remontés presque jusqu'en haut du front.

\- J'ai connu un warg une fois... Mais ce que cet homme a fait, c'est entièrement autre-chose.

Davos hocha la tête en accord, son esprit réfléchissant déjà à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Robb Stark était à Castle Black et à toutes les répercussions que cela allait avoir.

\- Les deux frères Stark, morts et ressuscités tous les deux, reprit Tormund. Les Marcheurs Blancs qui avancent vers le Mur. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une de vos chansons du Sud. Manque plus que les dragons.

Davos acquiesça à nouveau, repensa aux théories perturbantes de Stannis Baratheon sur la mère de Jon Snow et frissonna devant l'instinct étonnamment perceptif du Sauvageon.

oOo

(1) ce personnage est censé être mort dans les livres, mais je me permets encore une fois de prendre quelques libertés, étant donné que mon but avec cette fic est bien plus d'être fidèle à l'esprit et l'ambiance de Game of Thrones qu'à ses détails près.

 **oOo**

 **J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre! Pour des raisons évidentes, je pense (les frères Stark enfin réunis, après tout ce temps!)**

 **Et oui, Davos sait pour Jon! Je ne suis pas encore sûre de la place qu'aura cette révélation dans l'histoire, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal de poser quelques prémisses, au cas où ^^**

 **Prochain chapitre: "Le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit": Robb et Jon rattrapent le temps perdu et préparent la guerre contre Roose Bolton.**


	6. Le loup solitaire meurt, la meute survit

**Chapitre 5 : Le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit**

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans sa chambre, Jon se retourna vers Robb et, indifférent à son état de nudité, le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Robb se cala dans l'étreinte de son frère et ne protesta pas. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent dans la cour, à quel point le contact humain lui manquait. Cela ne devrait pas l'étonner cependant : les loups étaient des créatures sociables après tout, plus fortes et plus heureuses en meute que solitaires.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Robb, murmura Jon, la tristesse et le remord brisant sa voix.

\- Jon ? demanda Robb en essayant de s'écarter de son frère pour voir son visage.

Mais Jon le serra plus fort contre lui et Robb renonça à s'écarter.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, continua Jon, le ton torturé. J'aurais dû quitter la Garde de Nuit et t'accompagner lorsque Père a été emprisonné et que tu as appelé les bannerets. J'aurais dû combattre et être à tes côtés. Quand j'ai su que tu étais mort...

\- Jon... Jon ! l'interrompit Robb avant que son frère ne s'enfonce plus loin dans sa culpabilité, une sale manie qu'il entretenait depuis l'enfance et n'avait apparemment pas perdue.

Il se dégagea des bras de Jon et empoigna son visage entre ses mains, forçant son frère à rencontrer son regard.

\- Je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait, tu comprends ? Je suis content que tu sois resté sur le Mur et que tu ne m'aies pas accompagné. Parce que, Jon, si tu avais été à mes côtés ce soir-là, tu serais mort ! Les conditions pour ma résurrection étaient très spécifiques, il n'y a que très peu de chance pour que tu les aies remplies également. Tu aurais péri et j'aurais le poids de ta mort pesant sur ma conscience en plus de celle des autres.

\- Comment ? chuchota Jon. Comment es-tu revenu ?

\- Si je te disais greenseer et Enfant de la Forêt, me croirais-tu ? répondit Robb avec un petit sourire.

\- Seulement si tu me crois quand je te réponds Spectres et Marcheurs Blancs.

Robb examina la mine très sérieuse de son frère.

\- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

\- Je ferais mieux de te donner des vêtements d'abord, rit Jon, l'humeur bien moins sombre. Je t'aime, mais il y a des degrés de proximité que même des frères ne devraient pas partager.

\- Les vêtements ne sont pas vraiment compris dans la transformation, je te ferais remarquer. Et c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi sans même me laisser le temps de m'habiller !

Jon le fit taire en lui lançant quelques vêtements au visage. Pendant que son frère s'habillait, Jon ne put s'empêcher de regarder les cicatrices autour de son cou et de sa poitrine. Plus jeune, Jon avait rêvé de n'être non pas le frère bâtard de Robb, mais son jumeau. À peine quelques mois les séparaient et ils avaient toujours été bien plus proches qu'avec le reste de leurs frères et sœurs (du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Arya). Ils étudiaient et s'entraînaient ensemble, et comme si passer toute la journée avec l'autre n'était pas suffisant, ils se faufilaient souvent la nuit dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre pour partager confidences, rêves et secrets. Ils avaient l'habitude de tout partager, mais ces cicatrices, celles qui maculaient leurs deux poitrines, étaient une chose qu'il aurait souhaité qu'ils n'aient jamais en commun.

Ils s'assirent tout deux sur le lit et Jon raconta à Robb son périple au-delà du Mur, son exaspération puis son amour pour Ygritte qui avait fini tragiquement à Castle Black. Il écouta ensuite son frère lui parler de la guerre, des batailles et de ses victoires, de sa rencontre avec Talisa et de l'amour qui l'avait embrasé, presque au premier regard, de l'absence de regrets qu'il éprouvait, malgré la fin amère, même s'il agirait bien différemment, sachant désormais la nature vicieuse de Walder Frey.

Jon se rendit alors compte d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas comprise auparavant, tout à la joie qu'il était de retrouver son frère, mais sans en saisir encore toutes les implications.

\- C'était toi... Les Frey, précisa-t-il, c'était toi.

\- Oui, confirma Robb, le visage dur et inflexible. Ramsay Bolton aussi. Et finalement, Roose Bolton et les Lannister.

\- Il n'y a pas le temps pour les Lannister, nia Jon en se rappelant soudain la menace qui se rapprochait du Mur. Il y a un ennemi bien plus terrible et plus mortel que les Lannister...

\- Ce sont les Lannister qui ont commandité ma mort ! s'emporta Robb, en se relevant du lit pour arpenter la pièce comme un loup en cage. « Les Lannister vous saluent », voilà les derniers mots que j'ai entendus après qu'ils aient poignardé mon enfant dans le ventre de ma femme ! Ce sont les Lannister qui ont décapité Père et ont gardé Sansa en otage ! Ce sont les Lannister qui l'ont battue à chacune de mes victoires, pour me punir !

\- Mais ce seront les Marcheurs Blancs qui nous tueront tous si nous partons au Sud et ne les empêchons pas de passer le Mur, rétorqua Jon avec toute la fermeté d'un homme qui était le plus jeune Lord Commandant de l'histoire de la Garde de Nuit.

Robb se figea et dévisagea son frère, coupé brusquement dans sa diatribe.

\- Explique, finit-il par ordonner après quelques instants de silence.

Alors Jon lui raconta l'existence des Spectres, la rencontre avec les Sauvageons à Hardhome, et l'attaque, trop bien planifiée, trop bien organisée... Il lui raconta le combat contre le Marcheur Blanc, sa force surhumaine et son épée de glace que seul l'acier valyrien avait pu contrer. Il lui décrivit la vue du Roi de la Nuit, levant les bras lentement, les fixant de son regard bleu glacier, pendant que les morts se relevaient sur son ordre et que Jon comprenait qu'une guerre interrompue il y a huit milles ans venait de reprendre. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, Jon regarda son frère avec inquiétude.

\- Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Robb soupira profondément avant de reprendre sa place sur le lit à côté de son frère.

\- Par les Dieux, Jon. J'aimerais tellement ne pas te croire... Mais nous sommes morts et pourtant revenus. Toi grâce à la magie d'une prêtresse de R'hllor... Je suis un warg, j'ai tout vu grâce à Ghost, précisa-t-il face au regard étonné de Jon. Et moi grâce à celle d'un Enfant de la Forêt sur l'Île-aux-Faces. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux revoir tous nos préjugés sur les contes de la Vieille Nan : ils ont tendance à se révéler bien trop véridiques à mon goût.

Un silence songeur prit place entre eux.

\- Comment les combattons-nous ? Les Marcheurs Blancs ? finit par demander Robb. Tu as dit que l'acier ordinaire casse contre leurs armes et que même tranchés en deux, les Spectres continuent de bouger.

\- Les Marcheurs Blancs contrôlent les Spectres. Et je soupçonne que le Roi de la Nuit contrôle les Marcheurs Blancs. Si nous parvenions à les tuer, tous les Spectres seraient détruits. Le feu est efficace contre eux. L'acier valyrien également. Et le dragonglass.

\- Dragonglass ?

\- C'est une roche très dure et très tranchante, qui ressemble un peu à du verre de couleur noire, dont les Sauvageons se servent pour faire des armes. J'ai envoyé mon ami Samwell Tarly, il fait parti de la Garde, à la Citadelle pour prévenir les maesters et chercher plus d'informations sur les Marcheurs Blancs. Il doit aussi chercher dans les archives si Westeros compte des mines de dragonglass encore exploitables.

\- Il y a peut-être quelques livres intéressants dans la bibliothèque de Winterfell, réfléchit Robb avant de se renfrogner. Et bien, si elle n'a pas brûlé avec le reste du château...

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec un regard sombre.

\- Même si nous récupérons Winterfell, rien ne sera jamais plus pareil... Mikken est encore vivant mais ser Rodrik et son fils, Vayon Poole, maester Luwin sont morts. Les gens, les meubles, les tentures, tout sera différent.

\- J'aimerais que personne ne soit mort, mais je ne voudrais pas que Winterfell soit exactement comme avant, répondit Jon. Parce que cela voudrait dire que la mort de Père, de Lady Stark, de Bran et de Rickon n'a rien changé. Que tout peut rester comme avant, alors qu'ils sont...

\- Rickon n'est pas mort, Jon.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Rickon n'est pas mort. C'est pour ça que je suis venu à Castle Black. Rickon est vivant. Il était caché à Last Hearth protégé par Lord Greatjon Umber. Mais il est mort et son fils n'a pas trop aimé que tu laisses passer les Sauvageons au Sud du Mur. Il a juré allégeance à Roose Bolton et lui a donné Rickon, en guise de sa bonne foi. Bolton m'a envoyé une lettre où il me conseillait de me rendre si je voulais revoir notre frère en vie... et entier.

Ce fut au tour de Jon de se lever de colère et d'arpenter la chambre avec fureur.

\- Nous devons le sauver ! s'exclama-t-il avec détermination. Nous devons reprendre Winterfell et sauver Rickon !

Robb sentit un sourire féroce s'épanouir sur son visage.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'espérais t'entendre dire, Jon.

oOo

Ser Davos Seaworth, Eddison « Dolorous » Tollett et Tormund Giantsbane étaient assis et regardaient Jon Snow, Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, et Robb Stark, le Roi Loup du Nord pendant que les deux hommes, debouts face à eux, exposaient leurs intentions. Tormund fut le premier à grogner.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais vous suivre pour reprendre votre château ? Les guerres des Hommes du Sud ne concernent pas le Peuple Libre. On est au Sud du Mur et on t'est reconnaissants, Snow, mais pousse pas ta chance trop loin.

\- Roose Bolton n'acceptera jamais la présence du Peuple Libre au Sud du Mur. Son emprise sur le Nord et sur Winterfell est encore fragile. Il tentera de gagner les Lords encore réticents sous sa bannière en attisant leur haine contre vous et les mènera à la guerre. Lord Smalljon Umber s'est déjà allié à lui.

\- Umber, cracha Tormund. Oui, c'est un nom qu'on connaît bien au Nord du Mur. Très bien, Snow, tu peux compter sur nous. Mais ne t'imagines pas que nous allons nous agenouiller pour toi, Roi Loup. Le Peuple Libre ne reconnaît aucun roi et si j'aime bien ton frère, toi je ne te connais pas.

Robb ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était agréable de voir des gens apprécier Jon et lui être fidèles.

\- Dûment noté, répondit Robb. Mais être roi signifie aussi être responsable de mon peuple. Je ne demanderai pas au tien de plier le genou mais il devra respecter les lois du Nord et accepter mon jugement s'il les transgresse.

\- Nous n'abandonnerons pas nos coutumes, contesta Tormund en se renfrognant.

\- Et je ne vous le demanderai pas. Mais vous garderez vos coutumes entre vous.

Tormund hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris et respecterait cet accord. Dolorous Edd, quant à lui, semblait avoir du mal à avaler la défection de Jon.

\- Tu es le Lord Commandant. Tu ne peux pas quitter le Mur maintenant ! Les Marcheurs Blancs arrivent ! Nous avons besoin de toi pour guider la Garde de Nuit !

\- Ma garde est finie, Edd. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour la Garde. J'ai vécu et suis mort à mon poste, comme le demandait notre serment. Maintenant je suis libre de partir et de continuer à faire ce que je pense être le mieux pour lutter contre les Marcheurs Blancs en dehors du Mur. Nous devons récupérer Winterfell avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Roose Bolton ne croit pas en leur menace. Il méprise la Garde de Nuit. Il n'agira pas à temps contre une attaque. Je dois aider Robb à récupérer Winterfell et quand ce sera fait, nous préparerons le Nord à l'arrivée des Marcheurs Blancs.

\- Tu es le Lord Commandant, répéta Edd.

\- Non, répliqua Jon en s'avançant vers l'homme. Tu l'es.

Jon ôta le lourd manteau noir qui couvrait ses épaules et le plaça sur celles de Dolorous Edd.

\- Félicitations Edd, te voilà le 999ème Commandant de la Garde de Nuit. Je prendrais bien le temps d'organiser des élections, mais entre le peu d'hommes qui nous reste et le temps qui presse, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sage.

Edd resta muet d'étonnement pendant que Robb parlait à Davos.

\- Et vous, ser Davos ? Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes loin de chez vous. Lord Manderly est un homme honorable, il vous donnerait une place sur un de ses navires à White Harbor, si vous le vouliez.

\- J'ai une femme et trois de mes fils qui m'attendent, Votre Grâce. Et pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à eux ou que je ne désire les retrouver. Mais je sais la menace qui rôde au-delà du Mur et je ne peux retourner chez moi sans avoir fait tout mon possible pour la repousser. Lord Stannis avait beaucoup de respect pour vous, malgré votre jeunesse. Il admirait et redoutait votre ingéniosité à la bataille. Votre frère vous estime et vous aime, ce qui à mon sens, est un bon révélateur de votre nature et de votre caractère. Je vous suivrai comme j'avais l'intention de suivre votre frère avant que nous n'apprenions que le Nord avait encore son roi.

Robb inclina la tête en remerciement.

\- Vous étiez la Main de Stannis Baratheon, vos conseils seront toujours les bienvenus.

oOo

Après avoir envoyé un corbeau à ses bannerets pour les prévenir de leur départ et de l'arrivée, en renfort, de deux milles Sauvageons et d'un géant, Robb, Jon, Davos et Tormund quittèrent Castle Black. Jon et Robb chevauchaient côtes à côtes, continuant de partager leurs histoires et leurs expériences.

\- Ils ont cousu la tête de Grey Wind sur mon corps. Ils pensaient m'humilier mais c'est cette action qui m'as permis d'acquérir mes capacités de transformation. Il m'a fallu quelques temps pour les maîtriser complètement, avec l'aide des greenseers et d'If. Mais cela n'aurait pas été possible si les Stark ne descendaient pas des Premier Hommes. Il y a pas mal de capacités magiques en dormance dans notre sang, celles des wargs par exemple. J'étais lié à Grey Wind par un tel lien. Toi à Ghost. Je pense que tu pourrais aussi apprendre à voir à travers ses yeux, si tu le voulais.

La conversation aboutit sur une leçon impromptue dans l'art d'être un warg. Le soir même, Jon partageait les rêves de Ghost. Enthousiasmé, Jon continua son entraînement sous la supervision de Robb et l'intérêt curieux de Davos et de Tormund, qui ajoutait parfois quelques conseils hérités d'Orell. Jon apprit à une vitesse ahurissante.

\- Tu es un naturel, félicita Robb, très fier des talents de son frère. Ça doit être le sang des Stark qui coule dans tes veines. Il a été de toute évidence bien plus fort que celui de ta mère.

Davos s'étrangla et ne leur dit pas que, si la théorie de Stannis était juste, le sang Stark venait précisément de sa mère et s'était mêlé à celui de son père, dont la famille était bien connue pour son affinité avec les dragons. Il n'était pas impossible que le mélange des deux n'ait fait qu'amplifier les capacités de warg du jeune homme.

Davos ne savait pas que faire de cette information. L'hypothèse de Stannis n'était vraiment pas impossible. Ned Stark était bien connu pour être l'homme le plus honorable de Westeros et il apparaissait évidemment comme en dehors de son caractère de faire un bâtard avec une prostituée quelconque, peu importe la guerre et l'influence de Robert Baratheon, surtout lorsque le jeune homme avait encore en tête les souvenirs de son mariage récent avec Catelyn Tully.

Il était également vrai qu'il avait ramené l'enfant après avoir trouvé sa sœur morte de fièvre à la Tour de la Joie. Et si Lyanna Stark n'était pas morte de fièvre, mais dans les frasques de l'accouchement ? Et si Jon Snow était le fils de sa sœur bien-aimée avec le prince Rhaegar Targaryen ? Si c'était vrai, alors Ned Stark avait commis une trahison envers le couronne que personne ne le pensait capable de commettre. Et pourtant... ne serait-ce pas exactement conforme à la personnalité de l'homme de sauver un enfant innocent, qui plus est son neveu, de la rage meurtrière de Robert Baratheon ?

Ce dernier avait alors prouvé qu'il était prêt à tout pour éliminer la lignée des Targaryen : il n'avait pas condamné le viol et le meurtre barbare d'Elia Martell et des ses enfants, Rhaenys et Aegon. Il avait même envoyé Stannis à Dragonstone pour y exécuter le reine Rhaella, pourtant enceinte, et son fils Viserys. Ned Stark aurait préféré tâché sa réputation et son honneur en reconnaissant un bâtard, que de permettre le meurtre de l'enfant. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais voulu dire qui était la mère pouvait très bien être le signe de la honte d'avoir trahi sa femme, ou la preuve qu'un secret plus dangereux était caché dans la filiation de Jon Snow.

Plus Davos y pensait et plus cela lui paraissait crédible et même fortement probable. Mais quelles preuves avait-il ? Des théories, des spéculations, guère plus. Et qu'aurait apporté la révélation des véritables parents de Jon Snow ? Le jeune homme n'avait de toute évidence aucunement l'ambition d'être roi. Il n'avait même pas voulu prétendre au trône du Nord, alors celui des Sept Royaumes... Sans oublier que Daenerys Targaryen était revenue de Vaes Dothrak, d'après les derniers espions, à la tête d'une immense armée de Dothrakis dont le nombre considérable s'ajoutait à celui des Unsullieds. Il était évident que son objectif était de traverser la mer pour reprendre le Trône de Fer. Révéler la naissance de Jon Snow pouvait le conduire tout droit à la mort dans le feu de dragon de sa tante. Mieux valait que le secret reste caché.

oOo

Jon contempla avec étonnement l'armée de Robb rassemblée le long des rives du Long Lake. Il avait bien sûr entendu les noms des différentes familles qui avaient renouvelé leur allégeance à son frère, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un nombre aussi considérable d'hommes et de bannières, surtout pas avec le massacre des Noces Pourpres. Il remarqua avec surprise le gantelet d'argent sur champ d'écarlate de la maison Glover et le triton blanc sur fond azur des Manderly, à côté de l'ours des Mormont, de la double hache des Cerwyn ou l'ironwood blanc des Forrester.

\- Ils se sont finalement décidés, commenta Robb lorsque Jon lui montra les bannières. J'ai dû les encourager un peu. Lord Glover en particulier.

Jon lui jeta un regard intrigué mais préféra finalement ne pas savoir quand Robb lui répondit avec un sourire plein de dents.

\- Les bannerets nous attendent dans la tente de commandement.

Jon hocha la tête et ils traversèrent le camp. Jon fut surpris de voir la ferveur avec laquelle ils furent accueillis. Nombreux furent les hommes qui s'inclinèrent sur leur passage ou qui crièrent le titre de Robb. Il remarqua particulièrement des hommes arborant une patte de loup blanche sur leurs armes : ceux-ci s'inclinèrent devant Robb, le poing droit sur le cœur, et regardèrent Ghost avec admiration.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la tente, les bannerets étaient en effet tous présents. Ils se levèrent à leur entrée et s'inclinèrent. Robb s'avança parmi eux, les remerciant et les saluant, avant de s'arrêter devant Lord Robett Glover et Lord Wyman Manderly. La tension évidente dans l'attitude de Lord Glover rendit Jon à la fois curieux et mal à l'aise.

\- Mes seigneurs, leur dit Robb, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir finalement à nos côtés. J'espère que cela marquera le début d'une nouvelle alliance, longue et fructueuse, entre nos trois maisons.

Les deux hommes inclinèrent la tête, Lord Glover un peu plus bas que Lord Manderly, et Robb prit place autour de la table sur laquelle s'étendait une carte du Nord répertoriant les positions ennemis et les différentes alliances. Il s'assit et fit signe à Jon, Tormund et Davos de prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Mes Seigneurs, avant toute chose, laissez-moi vous présenter mon frère, Jon Snow, ancien Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, son ami, Tormund Giantsbane, chef du Peuple Libre, et Ser Davos Seaworth. Ils feront partie du Conseil de guerre et ont tout mon respect et ma confiance.

Lord Manderly, que la richesse de sa famille et le nombre de soldats qu'il dirigeait rendait plus audacieux que d'autres, se permit d'exprimer son scepticisme.

\- Pardonnez mon audace, Votre Grâce, mais votre frère ne devrait-il pas être considéré comme un déserteur ? Le serment de la Garde de Nuit ne prend fin qu'avec la mort, il me semble.

\- Et mort, je l'ai bel et bien été, Lord Manderly, répondit Jon en commençant à défaire son plastron. Si la seule présence de mon frère parmi nous ne suffit pas à vous convaincre, peut-être que ceci le fera.

Jon ôta son gambison puis sa chemise et révéla les cicatrices roses qui s'étendaient sur son ventre et sa poitrine.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, déclara Lyanna Mormont à Lord Manderly. Les Stark ne meurent pas si aisément. La Garde de Jon Snow s'est finie avec sa mort.

\- Maintenant que la preuve de la résurrection de mon frère a été établie, peut-être pouvons-nous passer à des sujets plus importants. Je sais que certains d'entre-vous sont sceptiques quant à la décision de Jon de laisser passer le Peuple Libre au Sud du Mur, peut-être même êtes-vous insultés par la présence de Tormund Giantsbane à cette table. Et pourtant le Peuple Libre n'est pas notre ennemi. Roose Bolton l'est. Et après lui, un autre, bien plus redoutable et nous aurons besoin de toutes les âmes pour le combattre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Votre Grâce ? demanda Lord Medger Cerwyn, soudain inquiet. J'ai l'impression que vous ne parlez pas des Lannister.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, en effet. Jon ? Si tu veux bien expliquer ?

Jon hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise, afin de pouvoir mieux rencontrer le regard de tous les nobles présents.

\- Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire mes seigneurs, mes dames, peut vous sembler incroyable. D'abord parce que cela semble appartenir aux légendes et ensuite parce que vous ne voudrez pas y croire, tant le future vous semblera sombre et funeste. Je vous demanderai donc de garder un esprit ouvert et de vous rappeler que votre roi se transforme en loup et que vous vous tenez devant deux hommes qui devraient être morts, mais qui ont été ramenés...

Jon s'interrompit quelques instants, pour être sûr que ses paroles avaient été bien comprises par son auditoire, avant de reprendre.

\- Cela fait quelques années que nous avions constaté des choses étranges au-delà du Mur. Certains d'entre-vous ont dû entendre les rumeurs et lire les messages que Jeor Mormont, puis moi-même, avons envoyés pour vous prévenir. Les Spectres sont les corps des morts, qui pour une raison encore inconnue il y a une dizaine de jours, se relevaient pour attaquer les vivants. C'était une menace encore nouvelle pour la Garde, mais qui ne semblait pas plus dangereuse que celle des Sauvageons se rassemblant en une armée pour attaquer le Mur. Cependant, j'ai passéde longs mois au-delà du Mur, mes seigneurs, et pendant ces mois j'ai été témoin de choses à glacer le sang d'un homme. Le Peuple Libre n'est pas le vrai ennemi. Les Marcheurs Blancs le sont.

Des exclamations d'incrédulité s'échappèrent parmi les bannerets.

\- Je ne vous parle pas seulement de rumeurs, mes seigneurs, les interrompit Jon en haussant la voix. Je vous parle du massacre de Hardhome. Celui à cause duquel j'ai pris la décision de sauver ce qui restait du Peuple Libre pour qu'il ne vienne pas gonfler les rangs de l'Armée des Morts qui s'amasse au Nord du Mur. J'ai affronté moi-même un Marcheur Blanc. Et je ne l'ai vaincu qu'avec difficulté, grâce à l'épée d'acier valyrien que Jeor Mormont m'a donnée avant sa mort. J'ai vu, et je ne suis pas le seul, cinq frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit et deux milles Sauvageons peuvent le confirmer, j'ai vu le Roi de la Nuit réanimer les morts d'un simple mouvement de bras. Il lève une armée, mes seigneurs. Une armée qui ne dort pas, qui ne mange pas et qui ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas accompli son but : détruire l'humanité entière.

Un silence horrifié s'abattit dans la tente de commandement, au fur et à mesure que les esprits comprenaient réellement ce qui venait de leur être dit.

\- C'est... c'est impossible... balbutia Lord Manderly. Ce ne sont que des contes, des légendes...

Les Manderly n'étaient pas l'une des plus vieilles familles du Nord, loin s'en faut. Ils étaient originaires du Reach et faisaient partie des bannerets jurés aux Tyrell, avant d'arriver dans le Nord et de s'établir à White Harbor et de jurer allégeance aux Stark. Nombreuses de leurs coutumes étaient encore fortement influencées par le Sud, que ce soit leur croyance en les Sept plutôt qu'en les Anciens Dieux ou leur scepticisme face aux récits fondateurs du Nord.

\- Et pourquoi croyez-vous que vos ancêtres sudistes aient ressenti le besoin de construire un Mur si foutrement grand ? s'énerva soudain Tormund. Pour nous retenir ? Laissez-moi rire !

\- Le fait est, interrompit Robb avant que la lutte ancestrale entre le Nord et les Sauvageons ne reprennent autour de la table, que quelques forteresses pour contenir les attaques du Peuple Libre auraient en effet suffi. Mais Bran le Constructeur a préféré construire un Mur si long et si gigantesque que seule la Magie pourrait expliquer sa création.

\- Le Peuple Libre a toujours orchestré des attaques contre le Mur, reprit Jon. Mais jamais de cette ampleur auparavant. Vous savez qu'ils sont constitués d'une multitude de tribus dont certaines se haïssent autant que les Martell haïssent les Lannister.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, Tormund cracha sur le sol en grognant « Thenn ! »

\- Or, ces peuples ont soudain senti le besoin d'oublier leurs inimitiés séculaires pour fuir au Sud du Mur. Ils ne fuient certainement pas l'hiver, la neige et la glace. Ils les ont affrontés pendant des milliers d'années. Alors quelle menace fuient-ils avec tant de désespoir ?

\- Les Marcheurs Blancs, finit Lyanna Mormont qui voyait très bien où Jon voulait en venir.

\- Les Marcheurs Blancs, confirma Jon.

\- Que fait-on alors, Votre Grâce ? demanda Rodrik Forrester. Comment vaincre une armée qui ne peut pas mourir ?

\- Avec du feu, répondit Jon à la place de son frère. De l'acier valyrien, si certains d'entre-vous en ont encore, et du dragonglass, taillé en pointes de flèches, lances, en poignards ou en dague. Cette roche est mortelle autant sur les Spectres que sur les Marcheurs Blancs.

\- Gardez ces éléments en tête mais pour l'instant le Mur tient et tiendra encore le temps que nous nous préparions pour eux, rassura Robb. Pour l'instant, il nous faut consacrer nos efforts sur Roose Bolton. Dès demain, nous quitterons Long Lake et marcherons vers Winterfell.

\- Roose Bolton demandera sans doute à vous rencontrer avant la bataille, Votre Grâce, intervint Lord Robett Glover dans un louable effort pour dépasser sa peur et prouver sa bonne volonté. Il proposera sans doute un nouvel accord en échange de la vie de votre frère.

\- Il serait peut-être bon d'en profiter pour donner l'opportunité à ceux qui voudraient le faire de se rendre, proposa Jon en se tournant vers son frère. Chaque homme épargné est un soldat de plus dans la lutte contre les Morts.

\- Non, répondit Robb d'un ton intransigeant. Je ne leur ai déjà laissé que trop de chances de se rétracter. Des traîtres dans nos rangs nous tueront aussi sûrement que les Marcheurs Blancs si nous leur donnons l'opportunité de le faire.

\- Ils ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire, insista Jon. Si nous leur parlons de la menace...

\- Ils ne nous croiront pas et le résultat sera le même, répliqua Robb. Je ne changerai pas ma position là-dessus.

Jon sentit qu'il ne réussirait pas à infléchir la décision de son frère et abandonna. Les discussions continuèrent encore longtemps, chacun apportant sa contribution et son avis sur le déplacement de l'armée et sur la stratégie à adopter face à Roose Bolton. Tout dépendrait de lui. S'il décidait de soutenir un siège et de s'enfermer à l'intérieur des murs de Winterfell ou d'affronter les troupes de Robb sur le champ de bataille.

oOo

Roose Bolton n'était plus si sûre que l'idée des pourparlers ait été si bonne que cela. Lui-même, accompagné de Lady Brabrey Dustin, Lord Roger Ryswell, Lord Smalljon Umber, Lord Harald Karstark et Lord Tallhart et d'une trentaine d'hommes, se tenaient du haut de leurs chevaux devant Robb Stark, son frère bâtard, Medger Cerwyn, Lyanna Mormont, Rodrik Forrester, Wyman Manderly et un Sauvageon roux qui devait être à moitié géant si on devait en juger par sa taille. Ils n'étaient accompagnés d'aucun homme, une manifestation évidente de leur confiance et de leur manque de peur.

À côté de Jon Snow, un énorme direwolf, presque aussi haut qu'un cheval, au pelage blanc et aux yeux rouges, les toisaient en retroussant les babines et en grondant de manière menaçante. Sa présence était le rappel, comme s'ils auraient pu l'oublier, des pouvoirs de Robb Stark sur les loups. Une douzaine de bêtes les avaient suivis tout le long du chemin de Winterfell jusqu'au lieu de rencontre, rôdant à la limite de leur regard, suffisamment proches pour rendre nerveux les chevaux, mais jamais assez pour les effrayer.

Une tentative d'intimidation malheureusement trop efficace, surtout lorsque cela faisait trois jours que les damnées bêtes hurlaient continuellement et rongeaient peu à peu la confiance et le moral de ses hommes et de ses alliés. Lord Karstark, en particulier, semblait douter de sa décision, malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Robb Stark qui avait exécuté son père pendant la Guerre des Cinq Rois.

Roose comptait sur les pourparlers pour rappeler à Robb Stark le destin incertain de son jeune frère Rickon, bienheureusement tombé entre ses griffes grâce à la délicate attention de Lord Smalljon Umber, qui n'avait pas apprécié la décision de Jon Snow de faire passer les Sauvageons au Sud du Mur. Mais en rencontrant le Roi Loup en personne, Roose n'était plus sûr de l'utilité de son mouvement.

Le jeune roi qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le garçon qui avait pris la tête des armées du Nord pendant la guerre. Il se tenait droit, confiant et dévisageait Roose avec un regard tranchant et impitoyable qui commençait à le déranger. Plus aucune trace du garçon idéaliste qui avait balancé son alliance avec Walder Frey dans les fossés pour l'amour d'une femme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Se laisserait-il influencer par son amour pour son petit frère ? Rien n'était moins sûr à présent.

\- Roose Bolton, dit Robb Stark d'une froide et calme. Vous ne pouvez plus compter sur les Lannister pour tuer vos ennemis à votre place à présent.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin des Lannister pour vous enfoncer une dague en plein cœur. Juste de votre propre idiotie.

Un sourire féroce éclaira le visage de Robb Stark. Les muscles ondulèrent et des dents beaucoup plus grandes et tranchantes que ne devraient l'être celles d'un homme apparurent entre ses lèvres. Roose entendit Lady Dustin retenir une exclamation de surprise et força son propre visage à rester impassible.

\- Quelle dommage pour vous que votre complot n'ait pas si bien réussi...

\- Je détiens votre frère, Rickon Stark, déclara Roose qui n'entendait pas laisser au prétendu Roi du Nord la maîtrise de la conversation. Nos armées se tiennent face à face, d'égales à égales. Si vous acceptez de vous retirer et de convenir d'une trêve pendant l'hiver, il vous sera remis sain et sauf. Sinon, il sera tué à l'aube.

Si le visage du Roi Loup était un masque impénétrable, l'agitation soudaine de son frère, Jon Snow, redonna espoir à Roose. S'il ne pouvait pas influencer l'un, peut-être que l'autre pouvait-il être poussé à l'erreur.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'une preuve, ajouta Roose, la voici.

Et il jeta la tête de Shaggy Dog au sol, entre eux. La tête roula jusqu'aux pattes du cheval de Jon qui se cabra. Jon réussit à maîtriser l'animal et à l'apaiser tout en ravalant difficilement sa douleur et sa colère. Ghost, en harmonie avec les sentiments de son humain, poussa quelques geignements plaintifs en reniflant la tête de son frère avant de braquer son regard sanglant sur Roose Bolton et de se remettre à gronder.

Robb se contenta de regarder la tête du direwolf d'un air sombre avant de se concentrer à nouveau son attention sur Bolton. Il balaya ensuite du regard Lord Ryswell, Lady Dustin, Lord Karstark, Lord Tallhart et finit par un regard hargneux vers Lord Umber, qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux. Le cheval de Smalljon Umber commença à s'agiter.

\- Mon frère était d'avis de vous laisser une dernière chance de vous rendre, les informa Robb. De vous accorder le pardon pour votre traîtrise et de vous permettre de renouveler vos vœux au Nord et à ma famille. Mais il a une meilleure âme que la mienne. Comme concession pour son bon cœur, si vous vous rendez maintenant, Lord Karstark, Lord Umber, Lord Tallhart, je permettrai à vos enfants, qui sont jeunes et innocents des traîtrises de leurs parents, non seulement de vivre mais également de régner sur les terres dont ils sont héritiers. Vous-même, cependant, subirez le destin accordé aux traîtres et aux parjures, le même que celui subi par Walder Frey. Mais contrairement à lui, vous mourrez en sachant que votre nom et votre lignée vous survit... Une indulgence que je ne pense pas que vous méritez, mais que je vous accorderez quand même si vous vous rendez, vous et vos hommes. Je vous conseille vivement d'y réfléchir... particulièrement vous, Lord Umber.

Le regard lourd du Roi Loup se tourna alors vers Roose Bolton et Brabrey Dustin. Les ombres tombant sur son visage s'intensifièrent et ses pupilles brillèrent d'une lueur surnaturelle sous la pénombre de ses sourcils.

\- Si Rickon est blessé ou tué, Lord Bolton, Lord Ryswell, Lady Dustin, je m'assurerai de rendre votre mort beaucoup plus longue et douloureuse que celles qu'ont subi Ramsay Bolton et Gryff Whitehill. Vous avez jusqu'à l'aube, demain, pour vous décider.

Et sur ces mots, Robb Stark fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, marquant la fin de la rencontre.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **Misère, que j'ai mis longtemps à publier ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me replonger dans mes fanfictions. Je travaille sur un roman de fantasy et il est difficile de me motiver pour autre chose.**_

 _ **Je vais quand même essayer de finir cette fanfic, ainsi que celle des Animaux fantastiques, parce que j'ai encore des idées pour elles (contrairement à celle Harry Potter qui s'est complètement épuisée), mais je ne promets rien au niveau des délais.**_

 _ **(pour les Animaux fantastiques, j'ai bon espoir que la sortie des Crimes de Grindelwald ranime ma flamme!)**_

 _ **Désolée!**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Et merci pour les favs et les follows! Ce sont parfois les seules choses qui me rappellent que mes fanfictions existent! x'D**_


End file.
